Una promesa con sabor a amnesia
by fhiserprice
Summary: La OSBA junto con la MI6, trabajan para detener a un nuevo mal, los agentes P e I trabajan en conjunto con el agente 009, pero quien este misterioso agente y sobre todo por que a Isabella, esta muy interesada en el agente britanico, donde las promesas y la venganza pondran a prueba a estos 3 agentes y saber quienes son realmente, secuela del fic. El mundo de los sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola mis queridos lectores fanáticos de historias locas y retorcidas, Fhiserprice ha vuelto de nuevo ya ha pasado un buen de tiempo, desde que no subo fic. y creo que es hora de seguir con esta historia, así que disfrútenlo y sean bienvenidos. **Antes que** **nada deslindo de responsabilidad el universo Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ami sino a sus respectivos creadores** así que desfruten del primer capítulo de mi fic llamado.

**Una promesa con sabor amnesia.**

**Capitulo 1: los agentes I, P y el 009. **

Era una típica tarde en la casa de uno de nuestros protagonistas, nuestra querida Isabella estaba en su cuarto haciendo su tarea de historia, pero sus pensamientos se perdieron por un momento, era el primer día de verano y eso hizo que la pelinegra pensara en alguien especial, pero al recordarlo a la adolecente se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas, si así es ya todos tenían 16 años y 17 años, la pelinegra era casi toda una mujer con un cuerpo delgado bien formado.

Ella era líder de las porristas en su colegio, sin mencionar que también de las más listas, con su sonrisa y mirada cautivaba y podía tener a cualquier chico a sus pies, pero sus dos logros más grandes que realmente la enorgullecían. Una de ellas era una leyenda viviente en las exploradoras todas las niñas exploradoras quieren ser como ella, y el otro logro es una de las mejores agentes secretos de la O.S.B.A.

Si Isabella era agente secreto, mejor conocida como la agente I a lado de su compañero, otro de los mejores agentes de la organización, son imparables juntos pero este, no era humano, más bien, era un mamífero semi-acuatico, así es Perry el ornitorrinco, mejor conocido como el agente P, Isabella tenía casi todo solo una cosa le faltaba.

la mistad que tenia con sus amigos, pero no lo tenía, ya que ella tenía una relación, que a nadie de sus amigos agrado, pero de alguna forma, tenía que llenar ese hueco que alguien especial, le dejo un trágico accidente de avión que le arrebato a la persona más especial para ella y esto fue lo que paso.

**Flashback**

Tiempo atrás cuando los chicos tenían 12 y 13 años, tras varios días después de su aventura que tuvieron en el mundo de los sueños, entre otras aventuras, uno de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher preparaba su equipaje para hacer un largo viaje **─Candace, estás segura de esto, una escuela de verano en Inglaterra─** decía Linda Flynn **─no te preocupes mama, aparte no es todo el verano, solo son 2 semanas, veras que se va a divertir, como nunca─** decía Candace con tono de victoria, pensando que si separaba a los chicos, ellos olvidarían su locura de hacer inventos y ya la dejarían de molestar.

─**no te preocupes mama, estaré bien, aparte se ve que esta divertido y cuando regrese abran nuevas aventuras, con mi hermano, gracias Candace siempre pensando en lo mejor para nosotros─** decía aquel personaje, con algo de seriedad **─si, si, si como digas ya llego, tu transporte no te tardes he─** decía Candace, mientras salía de la habitación de sus hermanos, mientras contestaba su celular

─**bueno mamá está todo listo, es hora de irme─** Linda solo lo miro y lo abrazo muy fuerte, como si fuera la última vez que lo vería **─está bien hijo, mientras bajo tu equipaje, por qué no te despides de tus hermanos y amigos, que te esperan en el jardín─** por una extraña razón él, solo miro a su mamá y le dijo **─si mamá, sabes me siento muy orgulloso de tenerte como mi mama, y aunque sé que volveré en dos semanas, solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho mamá─ **

Mientras la abraza, Linda solo soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y el dijo **─bien mama, te veo abajo─** mientras se encamina al jardín, el tenia un mal presentimiento, no sabía de que se trataba, pero algo le decía que no fuera a ese viaje, pero tenía que hacerlo por Candace no la quería decepcionar, ya en el jardín de enfrente todos estaban esperando a nuestro protagonista, para despedirse de su gran amigo, cuando salió todos le gritaron **–¡feliz viaje!–**

Todos estaban alegres, excepto por Isabella que no podía creer que él, estaba a punto de irse realmente lo extrañaría mucho, y nuestro protagonista dijo **─gracias chicos, pero no me voy a ir por siempre, solo serán dos semanas─** en eso Isabella se le acerca y lo toma de la mano **─pero para nosotros serán, eternas, el verano no es el mismo sin tus ideas y grandes inventos, claro está tu hermano pero el igual piensa lo mismo que yo, no es así─** el otro hermano Flynn-Fletcher dijo **─si así es, no será lo mismo, si tú no estás─** nuestro personaje dijo **─tranquilos estaré bien, se que está lejos pero solo son dos semanas, cuando menos lo piensen estaré de vuelta─**

Linda bajo el equipaje y la subió al taxi, que llevaría al nuestro protagonista, al aeropuerto de Danville **—bueno chicos ya es hora de irme, no me extrañen que pronto volveré–** todos los amigos se dieron un gran abrazo grupal, es como si ese fuera la última vez, que lo vieran se separaron, todos vieron como se iba a subir al taxi, pero algo lo detuvo en ese instante volteo y miro a sus amigos y a su familia pero en especial, a la pelinegra se acerco a ella y esa persona dijo **—no importa lo que me pase y que tenga que atravesar el mundo entero o que tenga que venir desde el otro mundo, siempre estaré a tu lado en ahora en adelante, es la promesa que hago enfrente de todos siempre estaré a tu lado— **la pelinegra lo abrazo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo ─**yo te prometo que te esperare, todo el tiempo que sea necesario, porque eres especial para mí y si no llegas, yo te buscare sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, porque quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, esa es mi promesa que te hago ahora en adelante─ **

El chico subió al taxi y se dirigió hacia al aeropuerto, unas horas después el avión donde viajaba aquella persona importante para la pelinegra, se había estrellado cerca de Londres, todos los pasajeros no sobrevivieron nunca supieron el por qué, solo que el avión tuvo una falla mecánica, por el desastre que hubo nunca encontraron el cuerpo solo las pertenencias.

Fue un golpe fatal para todos, pero en especial para Isabella realmente se había ido y nunca volvería, poco tiempo después la pelinegra ya no era la misma niña dulce que la caracterizaba, ella se había vuelto fría, seria y muy problemática, la soledad la había reinado por completo, sus amigas exploradoras ya habían intentado todo para hacerla cambiar, a ser la misma niña dulce que antes era, pero todo había fallado Isabella no podía cambiar hasta su compañero Perry trato varias veces pero igual fallo.

Pero esa frialdad y rencor, le sirvió para convertirse en poco tiempo en una gran agente, una de las mejores de la organización, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue que una persona se le acerco a la pelinegra y en poco tiempo la conquisto y le pedio que fuera su novia, la pelinegra acepto así olvidando su promesa rompiéndola por completo y tratando de llenar ese hueco vacio, que había en su corazón todos sus amigos al enterarse de esto hecho.

La dejaron, las exploradoras rechazaron esa relación sabían que el nuevo novio de Isabella la lastimaría por completo los chicos le recordaron que esa persona era mala había hecho muchos intentos para dañar a esa persona especial para ella, prácticamente esa una traición a la memoria de su gran amigo que había fallecido.

Pero a Isabella, ya no le importaba lo que decían los demás, ya no le importaba si había roto, su promesa lo único que quería Isabella, era ser feliz y tratar de olvidarlo, solo una persona aunque no le gustaba la idea la apoyo, uno de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, para Isabella era lo más que necesitaba el amor de una persona y el apoyo de un amigo y de un compañero, así pasaron los años y la pelinegra casi olvido todo excepto esa promesa de esa persona que siempre existió en su corazón.

Fin del flashback.

La pelinegra volvió en si cuando su comunicador sonó era hora de trabajar, se puso su fedora y salió al jardín trasero y en su alberca activo un pequeño interruptor, se abrió la alberca mostrando un asesor y entro y llego al cuartel secreto de su compañero Perry, el ya estaba ahí en eso el líder la O.S.B.A el mayor monograma dijo.

—**agente I, qué bueno que llegaste, bien agentes hoy hemos asignado a otro agente a Doofenshmirtz, hay malas noticias, hay un nuevo mal que amenaza al mundo entero, pero esta vez la MI6 trabajara junto a nosotros, para poder detenerlo, es una nueva organización, pero los detalles de la misión se las daré después, por ahora la MI6 han enviado un agente de Inglaterra para que nos ayude para tener éxito en la misión, y no agente p no es el 007—** Perry se entristeció ya que conocer a su mayor héroe pero monograma dijo.

—**sin embargo este agente es igual de bueno, ya que se rumora que fue entrenado por el mismo 007, él es el agente 009 y es uno de los agentes de la MI6, así que agente p agente i vayan al puerto de Danville, por el que está a punto de llegar suerte agentes, monograma fuera—** los dos agentes hicieron su tradicional saludo militar, tomaron el aerodeslizador del agente P, pero la pelinegra con dificultad podía entrar al aerodeslizador del agente P, una vez que entro la agente I, ambos se dirigieron al puerto de Danville.

Unos minutos después llegaron al puerto, esperando al agente de la MI6 al poco tiempo un barco proveniente de Inglaterra iba arribando poco a poco, iban bajando los pasajeros, los agentes ya estaban un poco desesperados, hasta que vieron a alguien que ambos al verlo se sorprendieron, no podían creerlo ambos estaban estupefactos, el chico al ver a los agentes se dirigió hacia ellos en eso los dos agentes pensaron.

**Pov Isabella **

**No puedo creerlo será el. no, no puede ser el murió hace mucho tiempo, en ese maldito accidente aéreo, quise ir a Inglaterra a buscarlo pero la organización no me dejo Perry fue y me dijo que no había nada en el accidente, que pudiera dar al menos con el cuerpo, pero ningún rastro de él, pero y si es él, como fue que sobrevivió no, no, puede ser pero su mirada, su sonrisa, sus ojos, el color de su cabello, todo en esencia es igual a él, quizá mi mente me este jugando un juego, si eso debe de ser, el ya está muerto no puede ser el.**

**Pov Perry**

**Grrrr grrrrrr grrrrrrr (N/A perdón, perdón XD aquí la traducción de lo que dice Perry) Sera el, no puede ser, yo estuve en el lugar del accidente y no encontré rastro alguno de él, nadie sobrevivió fue uno de los peores accidentes aéreos de la historia. Isabella quería ir pero la organización, no se lo permitió, quizá si ella hubiera ido lo hubiéramos encontrado, Isabella nunca descansaría hasta encontrar su cuerpo, cuando regrese le conté todo y ahí fue que perdió toda esperanza y cambio por completo, ahora que lo veo de nuevo, me pregunto cómo es que pudo sobrevivir a tal accidente, no puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo quizá sea alguien idéntico a él, pero lo que más me preocupa es Isabella cuál será su reacción.**

El agente británico llego con los agentes, interrumpiéndolos de sus pensamientos y dijo **—ustedes son los agentes americanos—** la agente I dijo **─bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo─**

**(N/A uff haber si me sale esto)** entra tono musical de Perry.

_**Dubi Dubi dumba  
Dubi Dubi dumba  
Dubi Dubi dumba**_

PEERRYY E ISAAAA!

Australiano mamífero  
semi-acuatico agente y

_**Una dulce agente adolecente (dubi)  
dubi dumba  
dubi dubi dumba**_

un peludo con pie plano  
perfecto para peleaaaar y

_**Ella con un cuerpo espectacular  
como espías son lo mejor (uuuuuuuuuu)  
no es un pato (aaaaaaa)  
ni un castor (aaaaaa)**_

_**Ella ya no es una niña**_

_**Pero tampoco una mujer  
paaaa paaaa**_

tiene muchas fans que  
lo aman si él dice asiiiii  
GRRRRRRR 

_**Y ella enamora sus fans**_

_**Con su linda frase (N/A isa pone su mirada más tierna y alrededor están varios chicos)  
¿qué están haciendo? (todos se desmayan)**_

_**Es peeeerryyy  
el ornitorriiincoo **_

_**Isaaaaa la adoleceeente  
voz de Monograma -pueden llamarlos Agentes P e I-  
peeeeryyy e Isaaaaa  
voz de Monograma-dije que los llamen Agent !-**_

AGEENTEEES P e I.

El agente británico se quedo sorprendido, por la presentación de los agentes de alguna forma le recordó algo, pero no sabía qué, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por La pelinegra que le dijo **─el es Perry el ornitorrinco, el agente P y yo soy Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, la agente I y tu eres─**

El agente británico pensó **─bueno si ellos pueden hacer una gran presentación, porque yo no**─ **(N/A entra soundtrack del****007 por si no lo encuentran aquí la url. Youtube com/watch?v=Ii1tc493bZM solo quitan el espacio y ponen un punto)** nuestro agente británico, va caminando y la lente lo va siguiendo de pronto da medio giro y dispara la lente y sale un poco de sangre y la lente se empieza mover y con una voz un poco seductora dice

—**soy un agente de la MI6, al servicio de su majestad, entrenado para asesinar y seducir, entrenado por el mismo james bond, no hay mujer que resista a mi─ **la pelinegra estaba completamente seducida, por el agente británico y el simplemente dijo **─mucho gusto agente yo soy el agente 009 y mi nombre es Flynn… Phineas Flynn─**

**Fin del primer capítulo que tal les pareció alguien se esperaba que Phineas era el agente 009 de la mi6 bueno hay más sorpresas pero como siempre tenemos que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo sinceramente una disculpa esta capitulo estaba ya listo para subir pero después de verlo y analizarlo y a este escritor se le ocurrió escribirlo de nuevo ya que si presentaba el otro capítulo arruinaría muchas cosas como quien era el agente 009 y todo lo demás**

_**Bueno muchos se preguntaran como rayos fue que Isabella se volvió agente de la O.S.B.A aquí en Latinoamérica o O.S.A.C en España bueno lean el fic. El nuevo agente de la O.S.A.C de mi amiga y comadre FEELLIKEAPLAT y de todos sus fics. Que son buenísimos, este fic pertenece a la saga del agente I pero, como historia alterna, comadre gracias por dejarme usar al agente I, en esta historia y esta historia como la primera va dedicada para ti gracias comadre. **_

Bueno quiero agradecerles a los que dejaron sus últimos reviews en **el mundo de los sueños** llegue a los 62 nunca imagine que tendría tantos agracias a todos y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado para todos y nuevamente gracias.

**Bueno eso es todo queridos lectores, recuerden dejen reviews dando su opinión, que si les gusto o que no les gusto, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, siempre y cuando sea con respeto bueno hasta la próxima y se despide como siempre su amigo y camarada **

**Fhiserprice paz fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola mis queridos lectores por poco y se me pasa el tiempo, pero bueno aquí este el segundo episodio no los molesto mas así que disfrútenlo.

**Capitulo 2: la misión, una lucha contra el mal.**

—**Flynn... Phineas Flynn, ese mi nombre—** decía el pelirrojo, que vestía de traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, mientras a los dos agentes se le helo la sangre, no cabía duda hasta en nombre era el mismo, pero aun así tenían sus dudas de si era realmente Phineas, ya que no sabía quién era Isabella y Perry decía el pelirrojo **—bueno agentes, nos vamos—** la pelinegra miro a Perry y dijo **—no creo que todos quepamos en el aerodeslizador del agente p—** el agente británico dijo **—ese no es problema, traigo mi propio auto—** en ese momento un gran contendor, iba bajando del barco un señor llego dijo **—señor Flynn, aquí están sus pertenencias, por desgracia su otro auto llegara en avión en unos días, me puede firmar—**

El agente británico, no le agrado mucho la idea, ya que en cualquier momento podría ocupar su otro auto, así que firmo, el señor se retiro y el pelirrojo abrió el contenedor, los dos agentes estaban algo curiosos que había en dicho contenedor, el pelirrojo entro y unos segundos después, se oyó el arranque de un motor de ahí salió el pelirrojo, con un Aston Martin DB5 color plateado descapotable, los dos agentes quedaron impresionados, el agente británico bajo y le aventó las llaves a Isabella y dijo **—bien vaquera, demuéstrame de que estas hecha—** la pelinegra apretó las llaves, ya que sentía que era un reto para ella y dijo.

—**agente p nos vemos en el cuartel yo llevare al agente 009 a los cuarteles—** el agente p solo miro al agente i estaba preocupado no quería dejar sola a la pelinegra ya que pueda actuar de una manera impulsiva pero no le quedo de otra el agente p solo levanto su pulgar y se fue en su aerodeslizador los agentes 009 e i subieron al auto la pelinegra se puso en unos lentes obscuros y dijo **—espero que estés listo—** el agente 009 también se puso unos lentes obscuros y dijo

—**pues demuéstramelo, señorita Shapiro—** ambos sonrieron y la pelinegra, arranco a toda velocidad el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido en la manera de conducir de la agente I iba rápido y sin mencionar que sabia derrapar en cada curva, la pelinegra por momentos miraba a Phineas, la duda la carcomía no sabía si era el realmente o no, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Phineas le dijo **— agente i, una barricada enfrente— **

La pelinegra al darse cuenta de la situación no sabía qué hacer, el choque era inminente y miro al agente británico, este con su mirada señalaba al tablero del auto, la pelinegra noto que el estéreo había un pequeño botón rojo, lo oprimió y de los faros del auto salieron dos misiles, haciendo volar la barricada la agente I acelero antes de que los escombros cayeran, en cuestión de minutos llegaron a los cuarteles de la OSBA, una vez que llegaron, la agente I con una voz coqueta dijo.

— **sorprendido de lo que hace esta vaquerita—** el agente 009 dijo **—completamente sorprendido señorita Shapiro, aunque casi chocas—** la agente I dijo **— pero no fue así, gracias a tu ayuda, por cierto muy bonito auto—** el agente 009 dijo **—gracias este auto tiene asientos eyectores, lanzamisiles, ametralladoras y escudo antibalas, este auto es del 007 pero ya casi no lo ocupa mi auto es mejor—** el pelirrojo pudo notar que Isabella, tenía algo en su cuello un pequeño dije, al verlo Phineas le provoco un gran dolor de cabeza, tan intenso que preocupo al agente I y la pelinegra dijo

—**Phineas, estas bien—** el pelirrojo dijo **—estoy bien señorita Shapiro, desde hace 5 años sufro de estos dolores de cabeza, pero esta vez fue más intenso, pero ya paso—** Isabella aun estaba intranquila y dijo **—está bien señor Flynn, nos vamos—** el pelirrojo sin decir una palabra, se bajo del auto y camino para Isabella aun estaba en duda si realmente era Phineas o no, pero eso lo averiguaría después, bajo del auto y noto que Perry, los vigilaba desde un cierto punto la agente i solo lo miro como diciendo no paso nada los 3 agentes se dirigieron a la guarida de Perry una vez dentro la pantalla se encendió mostrando a monograma sin su peluca se oía a Carl desde la pantalla

—**señor ya están aquí los agentes—** monograma dijo **—Carl te ya te dije que abras trasmisión cuando no esté listo—** se puso su peluca un poco mal puesta y dijo **—que bueno que regresaron agentes—** cuando vio Phineas hizo una leve mueca pero continuo **—tú debes de ser el agente británico de la MI6 cuál es tu nombre—** el pelirrojo dijo **—Phineas Flynn el agente 009 de la MI6—** cuando Monograma iba a hablar la pantalla se dividió en dos y apareció la líder de la MI6 y dijo **—hola agentes mayor Monograma nos vemos de nuevo 009 que bueno aquí —** el mayor monograma dijo **—buenos días agentes ella es M líder de la MI6 agente p tu ya la conoces– **

El agente p solo levanto su sombrero M dijo **—al parecer mayor ya tiene un humano en la agencia cual es su nombre señorita—** la agente i dijo **—Isabella Garcia-Shapiro la agente I es un honor conocerla señora—** la líder de la MI6 dijo **—es un placer señorita García vaya Monograma hasta que haces algo bueno y tiene un buen entrenamiento—** el mayor Monograma respondió **—pero por supuesto es una de nuestras mejores agentes ella tuvo un fuerte entrenamiento en... la... academia—**

el mayor Monograma levantaba su brazo y comenzaba a recordar todo la que vivió en la academia hasta que fue interrumpido por M **—bueno mayor continuemos bien agentes han ocurridos varios sucesos en Inglaterra desde robos asesinatos hasta actos terroristas nuestros agentes nunca habían visto algo así por primera vez no sabíamos que hacer hasta que el agente Flynn entro a la acción el originalmente era nuestro Q pero bajo el entrenamiento del 007 ha sido pieza clave para detener a varios terroristas—** a lo que monograma dijo.

—**en una de las detenciones que hizo el agente 009 se descubrió que han usado tecnología de la organización mermelada sospechamos dos cosas que les han estado vendiendo inadores a esta organización de terroristas llamada anarquía o que se la están robando de cualquier forma su misión agentes averiguar qué es lo que está pasando—** los tres agentes hicieron un saludo militar en eso M dijo **— los lideres de esta organización se encuentran en Danville su misión agentes averiguar quiénes son y detenerlos a cualquier costo antes de que se olvidaba 009 dales los regalos que tenemos para ellos—** el agente Flynn saco un pequeño cubo de su bolsillo presiono un botón y este se hizo un maletín lo abrió y dijo

—**bueno agente I esta es una pistola PP7 solo tiene 7 balas lo característico de esta arma que no necesita recargar su cargador cuenta con más de mil balas y con tu mente puedes seleccionar la bala que quieras de una pequeña selección, balas 22 mm, dardos tranquilizantes, dispositivos de localización, sistema de audio para escuchar una conversación a 1km de distancia. **

**Agente p he oído que tu no usas armas que eres más del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así tengo algo para ti, un lanza garfios contiene, dispositivos de escape, ganzúas, dispositivos de localización y de audio para escuchar conversaciones, thaser y dardos tranquilizantes y por ultimo agentes— **

El joven pelirrojo saco dos pequeños frascos que contenían un liquido de color turquesa **—a esto lo he llamado el destino de la muerte, esta maravilla, te cura de las heridas causadas por golpes, balas, cuchillos etc. agregan una gota en la herida y esta se cura en cuestión de segundos, si la herida es de gravedad, prácticamente de muerte, agregan unas gotas en la herida y toman un poco, así actuara más acelerado y podrán salvarse de una muerte segura, espero que nunca lo ocupen agentes—**

El pelirrojo les entrego sus cosas a sus compañeros agentes y M dijo **—espero su reporte pronto, agentes buena suerte— **en eso se corto la comunicación y Monograma dijo **—bien agentes, les deseo suerte, vayan a Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados y consigan la información, antes de que se vayan, agente p, agente i, puedo hablar a solas con ustedes—** el agente 009, salió del lugar a esperar a sus compañeros, Monograma continuo **—Isabella, Perry se lo que piensan y si este agente es el verdadero Phineas Flynn, me habían llegado rumores de que había sobrevivido al accidente aéreo causado cinco años atrás, así que les pido que manejen sus emociones, ya que el agente sufre de una fuerte amnesia, por eso es que no recuerda nada, así que con su ayuda espero y sepa quién es en realidad, así que esta es su misión alterna, así que suerte agentes P e I, Monograma fuera—**

los dos agentes solo saludaron y se quedaron mirando uno al otro ya no había duda alguna era el verdadero Phineas Flynn, Isabella estaba a punto de llorar pero Perry no se lo permitió la agarro y se le quedo mirando Isabella dijo **—es lo que piensas Perry que después de muchos años el volvió como lo prometió pero yo rompí mi promesa ahora estoy tan confundida no se qué hacer creo que seguir las cocas con su curso y dejar libre a Phineas—** Perry en un momento de impulso se soltó un leve golpe a Isabella en su espalda la pelinegra solo volvió a observar a Perry que este le miraba un poco desafiante la pelinegra dijo

─**tienes razón Perry no puedo rendirme Phineas nos necesita y tiene que recordar por aquí este es su hogar el merece estar a lado de su familia y amigos vamos a luchar por el─** Perry sonrió después de oír esas palabras, así que tomo de la mano al agente I y ambos salieron en busca del agente británico, mientras tanto con el agente 009, el pelirrojo observaba con detalle los cuarteles de la OSBA, hasta que recibió una llamada telefónica, saco su Sony Ericsson r800 y lo que vio fu contesto **—Phineas nada de relacionarse con estos agentes, ya que Inglaterra te necesita, la organización anarquía está relacionada con el accidente aéreo de hace 5 años, esto es lo que buscabas espero y puedas encontrar aquí lo que buscas 009 te deseo suerte y cumple tu misión que te he asignado especialmente—**

el pelirrojo dijo en un tono muy serio **—no se preocupe M, hare mi misión lo más rápido posible, no es necesario que me lo repita, pero recuerde que usted no me manda, quedo claro, me tengo que ir 009 fuera—** en eso llegaron los dos agentes y el pelirrojo dijo **—están listos, para la misión—** ambos agentes solo asintieron **—bueno pues, vamos agentes—** los agentes 009 e I subieron al Aston Martin, mientras el agente p subió a su pequeño vehículo y ambos arrancaron, hacia la guarida de Doof donde todos los agentes, ya tienen sus misiones por completar.

Fin del capítulo 2, bien que les pareció este capítulo creo, que un poco aburrido ya que estoy acostumbrado a presentarles, acción y mas acción y emoción, pero era necesario, en el siguiente cap. Habrá acción, pero antes las incógnitas de este episodio, Perry e Isabella podrán hacer recordar quién es Phineas en realidad, y que es lo que está buscando el agente 009, y sobre todo quien son los lideres de esta organización anarquía, esto y muchas sorpresas mas en el siguiente cap. De una promesa con sabor a amnesia.

**Vaya esto nunca me lo imagine 7 review y 6 favoritos y seguidores de esta historia en el primer episodio bueno en realidad 6 ya que mi amigo mariokinomoto88 puso el mismo review 2 veces bueno aquí la correspondencia**

**Feellikeaplat: comadre qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer episodio, y esa la idea y la sorpresa, Phineas como agente, pero como, todos pensaban que era Ferb y para serte sincero igual ya me lo estaba creyendo, en fin gracias comadre una vez más, por usar al agente i en este fic. Saludos.**

**Gphinbella93: gracias amigo espero y no defraudar con los siguientes episodios espero y este también haya sido de tu agrado saludos colega.**

**SamBlueI3U: hey, Sam bueno gracias por lo de canción me costó trabajo, modificar esta canción que incluyera al agente i y creo que les gusto a todos en fin, claro espero y no poder decepcionarlos con los capítulos futuros, de esta historia saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Mariokinomoto88: esa era la idea amigo, mantener el misterio de este fic. Y que se queden con ganas de saber más, y si habrá muchas sorpresas, cuando los hermanos Flynn-Flecther se encuentren será un caos, y gracias por leer los fics. De mi comadre en fin saludos compadre**

**Karla aislinn galeana romero: karlita gracias por tu review espero no defraudar con este fic. Espero que sea de tu agrado saludos.**

**Agente P: bueno amigo gracias y claro esta historia se actualiza cada 10 días Saludos.**

**Bueno eso es toda la correspondencia mis queridos lectores.**

**Bueno antes de despedirme quiero mandar un especial saludo a todos mis paisanos, escritores y lectores de México, que fueron afectados, por el paso del huracán Manuel y la tormenta tropical Ingrid, amigos, amigas, espero que se encuentren bien, recuerden que las cosas materiales aunque les cueste trabajo, se pueden recuperar pero la pérdida de un ser querido o un amigo cercano eso ya no se puede recuperar jamás así que siempre apoyen a sus amigos y familiares y espero que estén se encuentren bien oraciones y bendiciones les mando a cada uno de ustedes que se vieron afectados y que todo salga bien y siempre hacia adelante nunca rendirse.**

_**Bueno eso es todo**__**recuerden y insisto dudas, comentarios, que les gusto o que no les gusto háganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews o por pm tanto en mis historias como a los demás camaradas escritores nos ayudan a mejorar y dar un mejor entrenamiento en nuestros fics. Para su deleite y recomienden mis fics así como los demás amigos, escritores asi que recuerden dejen review y nos vemos para la próxima se despide como lo hace siempre su amigo y camarada escritor. **_

**Fhiserprice paz fuera **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorpresa, mis queridos lectores, Fhiserprice volvió antes de lo planeado a traerles el siguiente capítulo y claro no podía quedarme atrás, después de leer tan buenas historias eso y gracias a un buen amigo escritor, que ejerció presión policiaca si te hablo a ti **gphinbella93.** A petición tuya y de los demás aquí está el siguiente cap. Que lo disfruten con dedicatoria especial a una gran amiga, que después de meses de desaparecida, volvió a FanFiction me refiero a **Angel-Tami.** Que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 3: la investigación**.

El agente 009 iba detrás del agente P, hasta que ambos llegaron a un semáforo ambos se pararon a la par, él gente P solo miro al agente británico, le sonrió y comenzó a acelerar su pequeño vehículo, al agente británico de inmediato supo que es lo que quería el agente P, el agente también miro a Isabella, ella solo asintió mientras ajustaba bien su cinturón de seguridad, el 009 también comenzó a acelerar, ambos agentes esperaban con ansias a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, en unos segundos este se puso en verde.

Y ambos agentes aceleraron a fondo y arrancaron a toda velocidad, los dos conductores evadían a todo vehículo que se ponían enfrente, el agente P iba en la a delantera ya que conocía las calles de Danville y mas para llegar con Doof, pero el agente 009 no se quedaba atrás, se movía igual por las calles como si la conociera a pesar de su amnesia, la agente I estaba sorprendida pensaba **─quizá,** **Phineas recuerde ciertas cosas─** el agente 009, hizo giro en una calle donde parecía cerrada, activo las ametralladoras y en cuestión de segundos se hizo un gran agujero y paso a toda velocidad.

Quedando enfrente de Perry, el agente quedo sorprendido a ver como su dueño salió de la nada, para Perry era un hecho, su dueño era un gran agente inclusive mejor que él, y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo al agente P, ya que para el pequeño agente, era un gran honor trabajar al lado de su dueño y que haría lo posible para que el recordara todo y hacerlo salir de la amnesia que parece, pero antes tenía que ganarle en la así que acelero quedando otra vez a la par, en unas cuantas calles se podía ver el edificio de Doof, así el que ganaría seria por instinto, así que ambos seguían en línea recta, quien sería el mejor conductor pero el agente P, puso el freno de mano y derrapo, estacionándose enfrente del edificio, el agente P bajo del auto victorioso.

El agente 009 se estaciono bajando el e Isabella y dijo **—buena carrera agente p, tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía así, gracias—** el agente P sonrió y gruñio, como diciendo, yo igual me divertí mucho, el pelirrojo dijo **—bien, como entramos—** la agente I dijo **—bien 009, Perry y yo entramos por arriba mientras usted, entra a escondidas y consigue la información trataremos de distraer a Doofenshmirtz, lo más que podamos para tener éxito en la misión— **

El agente británico le gusto la idea, así que Perry saco su nuevo lanza garfios y disparo hacia arriba llevándose al agente I, mientras en el espía británico entro por la puerta principal del edificio, los agentes de la OSBA entraron de inmediato al pent-house de Doof, mientras el científico malvado estaba sentado leyendo una revista del mal, pero la dejo cuando noto la presencia del sus enemigos y dijo **—Perry el ornitorrinco, Isabella la adolecente que inesperada sorpresa, cuando digo inesperada, digo completamente esperada—** Doof activo una trampa cayendo los dos agentes, dentro de una gran jaula Doof dijo **—bien, bien ya que están aquí, dejen traerles al otro agente que envió la OSBA, es un inútil rápido lo atrape—** mientras de otra trampa llevaba a Pinky el chihuahua, lo aventó junto con los otros agentes, mientras Isabella estaba acariciando al pequeño chihuahua, para saber que si estaba bien el agente canino, movió su cola como diciendo, estoy bien y Doof dijo **—vaya esto es un record he atrapado a tres agentes en un día, lo voy a publicar en mi blog— **

El científico malvado prendió su computadora e iba a comenzar a escribir en su blog, pero antes checo su correo y tenia uno de casualidad, cuando lo abrió venia un archivo adjunto, cuando lo abrió este solo decía, **idiota has caído de nuevo ja, ja, ja** la computadora se apago Doof dijo **— aaaaaahhhhh estoy harto de estos correos que llegan apagan mi computadora y la hacen más lenta malditos virus troyanos por que existen— **los 3 agentes solo rodaron los ojos como diciendo, para eso existen los antivirus, Doof continuo **—estoy que me lleva, pueden creerlo agentes, maldita porquería es por eso he creado el súper-troyano-inador—** en eso Doof saco una pequeña memoria USB.

**—con esto, infectare todas las computadoras del mundo, así tendré todos sus archivos y gobernare al mundo, bien creo que es hora de probarlo—** Doof ya estaba a punto de poner la USB, cuando de la nada alguien de ser la arrebato, Doof vio quien era esa persona y vio al pequeño pelirrojo y dijo Doof **—¿quién eres?—** el pelirrojo dijo **─soy un agente de MI6, el 009—** Doof dijo **—aaahhh, eres el agente ooq—** el pelirrojo dijo **—no, el 009, son números, no letras—** mientras el agente británico discutía con Doof, Isabella le contaba todo a pinky sobre Phineas, mientras Perry usando su nuevo lanza garfios, saco una llave para poder abrir la jaula y Doof dijo **—no me importa, tu para mi eres el agente ooq—** Phineas puso su mano en la frente y dijo.

**—pensé que nosotros los europeos éramos más inteligentes, pero creo que somos más idiotas de lo que imaginamos, es eso o quedarnos en América nos hace mas idiotas—** los 3 agentes miraron al agente con odio el agente británico, al sentir la mirada de los agentes dijo **—está bien, está bien, retiro lo dicho, doctor D no puede tener esto, se voy a confiscar—** Doof dijo **—no lo creo, dame mi memoria—** en eso saco un arma laser y se la apunto al agente y Phineas dijo **—agentes, por qué no me ayudan— **cuando Doof iba a hablar, fue interrumpido por el golpe que propino Perry, el científico malvado dijo **—como rayos fue que escaparon— **

Pero como respuesta, recibió otro golpe de Isabella y una mordida de pinky, el agente británico se acerco a la computadora de Doof, e inserto una memoria USB, copiando así todos los archivos, llevaría un poco de tiempo, así que saco se celular y se puso a jugar candy crush **—aaahhh que juego tan adictivo, haber si llego al nivel 50—** el agente se sentó mientras los 3 agentes peleaban contra Doof, los agentes le aventaban todo tipo de cosas mientras el científico malvado, les disparaba con su arma, el agente británico decía **—van bien, por ahí vi unos cuadros parecen caros, por qué no se lo avientan—**

El agente británico esquivaba los objetos que iban hacia el, pero casi una lámpara lo iba a golpear pero de un giro lo esquivo y dijo **—agente I, eso fue a agrede—** la agente I, le sonrió a Phineas como diciéndole ups lo siento, y Doof con los rayos de su pistola, evitaba que las cosas de su casa le cayeran encima, los rayos salían igual por todos lados y también uno iba a golpear a Phineas, pero este giro su celular y el rayo impacto sobre la pantalla así rebotando, el rayo casi golpea a Isabella, el agente británico dijo **—ups, lo siento—**

la pelinegra sonrió forzadamente, el karma existe y sería mejor no tocar ese tema, en eso Doof grito **—alto a todo—** los agentes dejaron de aventar cosas y, miraron muy intrigada menté a Doof que dijo **—haber inútil que ganas con destruir todas mis cosas, sabes cuánto cuestan—** los demás agentes estaban intrigados, a quien rayos le estaba a hablando Doof, el científico dijo **—si te hablo a ti escritor de pacotilla, ya es la segunda vez que destruyen mis cosas, primero es una loca escritora española que manda al agent con un oso a destrozar mi casa, y ahora tu, creen que con la pensión de mi ex-esposa voy a terminar de pagar los daños, sal de donde estés te destruiré— **

el agente P se llevo la mano a la frente e hizo un gran gruñido, como diciendo **—otra vez no, Doof se volvió a drogar, que será esta vez hashish o que, esas vacaciones que hicimos en Ámsterdam, no fue una idea, ahora ya esta alucinando—** Doof estaba gritoneando por todos lados, los agentes cada vez estaban más confundidos, con lo que decía Doof, hasta el agente británico se arto saco su arma y le disparo a Doofenshmirtz, los tres agentes se asustaron pero no paso nada, Doof simplemente se quedo dormido parado el pelirrojo dijo **—que pensaron que lo había matado, le dispare un dardo tranquilizante, ya estaba hartándome de tanto gritoneo— **pero Isabella furiosa dijo ─**que, estás loco no puedes dispararle así a la gente, nosotros teníamos la situación bajo control─ ** el agente británico tomo su memoria y dijo con un tono serio y frio a la vez dijo.

**─Ustedes no saben lo que es la vida real, si quieren tener éxito en una misión de agentes secretos, siempre habrá gente que tenga que morir, ese es el código de un agente, unos mueren pero salvamos al mundo, que les quede claro agentes, por lo mientras, buen trabajo agentes creo que hemos terminado por hoy─** los 4 agentes estaban por irse, cuando Doof despertó con una gran euforia y con una fuerza sobre humana agarro uno de sus inadores, sino antes presionando el botón de autodestrucción y se lo aventó a los 4 agentes, quedando atrapados no podían escapar y ya estaba a punto de explotar el inador, cuando al agente británico de su reloj activo un rayo laser haciendo un pequeño agujero y dijo **─vamos, maldita porquería apresúrate─** una vez que el agujero se hizo el agente 009 dijo.

**—todos, salgan rápido─ **pero Isabella dijo **─pero 009, aun no lo entiendes, no podemos salir por aquí─ **al agente británico dijo **─como no, yo se que pueden vamos, esto está a punto de explotar─** el agente británico aventó a los 3 agentes por el agujero, pero cayendo desde lo más alto del edificio, el agente 009 al darse cuenta de lo que se refería Isabella, dijo **─mierda, ahora sé lo que quería decir la señorita Shapiro, debo darme prisa o tendremos jalea de agente I, espérame voy por ti agente I─ **

Y de inmediato salió tratando de alcanzar al agente I, mientras el inador de Doof, exploto haciendo reaccionar a Doof a su realidad y grito **─los odio Perry el ornitorrinco, Isabella la adolecente, pinky el chihuahua, el agente británico ooq y tu maldito escritor que haces mi vida un caos—** el agente británico pudo agarrar a Isabella y de su cinturón activo un lanza garfios, mientras Perry agarro a Pinky y disparo igual su lanza garfios y los 4 agentes dejaron de caer hasta que llegaron al suelo.

Los dos agentes animales cayeron sin problemas al suelo, pero el agente 009 su lanza garfios no aguanto y se trono, cayendo al suelo primero Phineas y arriba de el Isabella, el pelirrojo dijo **─señorita Shapiro, se encuentra bien─** lo que Isabella contesto **─si estoy bien, perdón por caer encima de… de… ti─** ambos agentes por primeras vez cruzaron sus miradas muy cercanamente, ambos agentes se perdían en sus miradas había muchas cosas que ambos sentían al mismo tiempo, como el latir de sus corazones que parecían danzar uno al otro en un gran vals y de pronto.

De pronto tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo mis queridos lectores por que este episodio acaba de terminar, espero y no me quieran linchar aparte creo que Doof que me quiere asesinar. Me tendré que esconder y bien que pasara con Phineas e Isabella igual vimos al nuevo Phineas frio ante las misiones bueno espero que les haya gustado ahora a contestar los reviews que dejan los fans.

**Correspondencia: **

**Feellikeaplat: comadre se que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero el trabajo me come y a veces no puedo escribir fics. Pero esta vez hice un esfuerzo y aquí está el cap. Antes de lo inusual Y al parecer sigo dejando que pasara con la pareja phinbella. No lo crees, saludos comadre y espero que lo de Doof te haya gustado.**

**Les202: amiga no digas eso tu fic. Es genial y aparte no creo que tenga relación alguna aunque tengo un proyecto a futuro y ahí sí podría decirse que se parecerá un poco al tuyo pero por mientras a seguir con este fic. Y yajuu espero que pronto subas el siguiente cap. de tu fic. Y bueno espero que no te haya afectado mucho el paso del huracán, Y por ultimo creo que te voy a quedar mal aunque soy una persona que tiene un gran sentido del humor, no sé cómo aplicarlo en un fic. Perdón pero ahí fallo rotundamente, en fin saludos y gracias Les como siempre nos despedimos muy dramáticamente jajaja.**

**Gphinbella93: bueno colega como tanto lo pedias en tu fic. Aquí está el cap. Espero que estés feliz y si el anterior un poco corto pero como vaya avanzando la historia los capítulos serán más largos eso no lo dudes en fin gracias amigos nos leemos después.**

**ViolettaPERRY: viole amiga soy feliz porque me has dejado review y gracias por la suerte y bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo saludos amiga.**

**Mariokinomoto88: hooo si amigo muchas reacciones que después se verán como viste el nuevo Phineas que se hizo en el mundo de los sueños está empezando a salir y veremos más de él en fin gracias amigo y saludos. **

**Angel-Tami: querida amiga perdón si te deje con el suspenso espero y esa lap. Espero y no haya muerto con mi historia y si siempre nos gusta hacer sufrir a la pobre Isabella creo que ahora vamos a hacer sufrir a Phineas mucho en próximos fics. Y si pobre albilla a ver si deja de cambiar de nickname cada rato, comadre si lees esto no me linches XD y bueno espero tu review querida amiga y de nuevo bienvenida la acción de escribir de nuevo ya te extrañábamos así que mundo tiemblen por que Angel-Tami ha vuelto a la acción.**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores es todo por ahora, prometo subir cap. lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada, y si disculpen si hay alguna que otra falta de ortografía, así que gracias a todos y e insisto de new y en cada capítulo de ser necesario dudas, comentarios, que les gusto o que no les gusto y creo que respondo por todos mis camaradas escritores, hagannolo saber atreves de sus review ya que nos ayudan que nuestras historias mejoren para el deleite de cada uno de los que leen nuestras historias, así que dejen reviews. Por fa. **

**Se despide como siempre su gran amigo y camarada escritor.**

**Fhiserprice Paz fuera. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis queridos lectores he vuelto a traerles un nuevo capítulo, una disculpa si me tarde en subir cap. Pero en fin trate de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, espero que le guste y ya no los molesto mas así que disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 4 retomando una promesa casi olvidada.**

Ahí estaban frente a frente, uno muy cerca del otro, Phineas e Isabella no dejaban de mirarse, pareciera como si el tiempo se detuviera al sentir como sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, Isabella al ver los ojos de Phineas podía ver de nuevo esa inocencia y alegría que lo caracterizaba, pero había algo mas también se podía el odio y la tristeza.

De igual manera, Phineas podía ver la dulzura y bondad de la pelinegra en sus ojos, pero igual la tristeza y la soledad, Isabella ya no lo podía aguantar más tenía que sacar al pelirrojo de esa amnesia ya que lo estaba matando poco a poco.

Y Phineas ayudaría a Isabella a que fuera la chica dulce de antes, de alguna él se sentía responsable de que la pelinegra estuviera en ese estado, aunque no sabía el por qué, poco a poco ambos agentes se acercaban mas y mas a punto de tocar sus labios, pero un gruñido hizo que ambos se separaran, era Perry que los había interrumpido, ambos agentes se levantaron algo sonrojados y el agente I dijo.

**—espero no haberte lastimado, 009—** el agente británico dijo **—estoy bien, por favor ya no estamos en misión, me puedes decir Phineas o phini, como mas te agrade—** los tres agente abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, ya que a Phineas odiaba que le digieran phini, así que Isabella dijo **—está bien Phineas, y bien creo que es hora de irnos—**

el joven agente saco la memoria donde tenía los archivos extraídos de la computadora de Doof y de su auto saco una laptop y dos equipos celulares, paso dicha información a uno de ellos y dijo **—agente I agente P, este es mi último regalo, la MI6 no quería que se los diera, pero para tener éxito en la misión debemos estar comunicados, son dos equipos celulares con la más alta tecnología que puede existir, si necesitan algo este teléfono puede ayudarlos a también pueden contactarme si se presenta algo, por cierto no quieren que los lleve a su hogar—**

los agentes solo giraron la cabeza en señal de no, el agente británico dijo **—bueno está bien, vemos mañana agentes cuídense—** el agente británico subió a su auto y arranco, dejando atrás a sus compañeros los agentes pinky y Perry se le quedaron viendo a Isabella, que ella solo veía como Phineas se perdía entre las calles, algo había nacido de nuevo en Isabella un sentimiento que creía ya muerto, la pelinegra sabía que tenía que remediar todos errores que cometió y ser la misma de antes, pero como lo haría si sus amigos se habían alejado de ella, no estaba segura si la perdonarían por todo lo malo que les había hecho por años, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que tenía que retomar su promesa de nuevo Isabella miro a Perry y pinky y dijo.

**—sé lo que piensan, que debo controlarme, pero no creo aguantar mucho, es hora de arreglar las cosas como se debe, empezando por hacer algo que debí haber hecho, desde hace mucho tiempo, chicos los dejo, debo irme los veo en casa—** la pelinegra golpeo sus tacones dos veces y ahí salieron unos cohetes propulsores y la pelinegra salió volando, mientras Perry y pinky miraban como se perdía entre las nubes la linda Isabella, mientras los agentes hablaban Perry dijo **—y bien, que te pareció la misión—** a lo que contesto **—muy fastidioso a veces como me gustaría, solo ser un perro normal—** Perry sonrió y dijo **—si ami igual pero es parte del trabajo, vamos te invito un trago—** pinky se emociono y dijo **—está bien, conozco un buen bar— **a Perry no le agrado eso, ya que la última vez que fueron a un bar que según conocía pinky, terminaron en una gran pelea de borrachos, pinky supo de inmediato lo que estaba pensando Perry y dijo **—tranquilo Perry, esta vez no pasara lo de la ultima vez, conozco a la dueña, es una linda chihuahua que me gustaría compartir mis pulgas con ella, y por qué no quizá hasta te consigamos una buena novia, ya te hace falta sentar cabeza amigo— **Perry le dio mucha risa lo que había dicho pinky y dijo **—está bien amigo, vamos a divertirnos un poco—**

Ambos agentes salieron del lugar en el pequeño auto de Perry, mientras tanto con Phineas, el pelirrojo había metido la información en su computadora portátil, analizando el contenido de lo había tomado y llamo a su líder una vez que contesto M, dijo **—bien 009, cuál es tu reporte—** el pelirrojo dijo **—tal y como sospechaba, la organización anarquía a estado robando la información de mermelada, modificando los inadores y vendiéndolo a unos viejos amigos en Inglaterra, hay algo mas, sospecho que los lideres de esta organización están relacionadas, con un viejo amigo mío—**

M dijo **—esto se torna interesante, quizá podamos detener una gran organización global, sigue con cautela agente y trata de controlar tus emociones, no queremos que tu venganza, nos eché a perder la misión entendido—** a lo que el pelirrojo dijo **—está bien M, por ahora me voy a hospedar al hotel que me dijo, 009 fuera corto—**

El agente seguía conduciendo recorriendo la cuidad de Danville, para Phineas todo le parecía conocido como si hubiera estado en esa ciudad antes, solo que aun no sabía de dónde, igual había otra cosa igual lo consumía por completo, su venganza no dejaba de pensar en eso, y en una promesa que había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, solo no sabía a quién le había hecho esa gran promesa, lo único que sabía era que esa persona era el amor de su vida y que no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Tratando de olvidar todo por un rato, el pelirrojo solo se limito a llegar al hotel y dejar sus cosas cambiarse de ropa, ya que casi no le gustaba usar traje y se puso algo simple, pantalones largos color azul claro, con una playera de manga larga color negro, y una sudadera de rayas horizontal de color naranja con amarillo, y se dirigió al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba.

Mientras tanto ahí mismo pero en la zona de comida, Isabella estaba esperando a alguien, la pelinegra estaba nerviosa, pero decidida a lo que iba a hacer, en otro parte de la zona de comida, se encontraban Ferb y sus amigos junto con las antiguas exploradoras, todos se habían hecho novios, algunos después de su aventura en los sueños, otros se tardaron un poco más, todos se reunieron a comer y hacer sus planes durante las vacaciones de verano, era una gran forma para recordar a Phineas, mientras todos platicaban a gusto de sus planes, Ferb pudo ver a Isabella y dijo.

**—amigos, acaso ella es Isabella—** todos miraron hacia donde estaba la pelinegra, Baljeet dijo **—que estará haciendo, ahí—** a lo que Ginger su novia le dijo **—quizá está esperando a su novio—** todos asintieron, pero Ferb dijo **—si espero que pronto termine con él, ya no es feliz ella—** todos sabían por lo que pasaba la pelinegra, habían acordado en ayudarla aunque se había negado muchas veces, pero aun así no se rindieron siempre estuvieron a lado de ella, aunque Isabella no lo supiera, la única persona que les contaba todo fue Ferb, ya que él nunca se separo de su amiga y servía para que los demás la ayudaran a la pelinegra, aunque sea en secreto, todos olvidaron lo que estaban hablando y pusieron atención mientras llegaba el novio de Isabella, una vez que llego aquella persona, saludo a Isabella en un beso frio en los labios y dijo.

**—bien para que me quieres, Isabella y que sea rápido tengo muchas que hacer—** la pelinegra dijo **—esto va a hacer rápido, Thaddeus solo quiero decirte que lo nuestro ya no está funcionando, así que terminamos, ya no quiero estar con una persona que es egoísta y frio, que realmente es un verdadero idiota, así que espero y nunca volvernos a ver—** Thaddeus se quedo inmóvil estaba lleno de furia, pero no dijo nada, y de pronto le soltó una fuerte cachetada a Isabella, casi tirándola al suelo y dijo **—tú no eres nada sin mí, si estas en donde estas en la escuela, es gracias a mí, no eres nada no tienes amigos, ni a nadie que te apoye, me das lastima, nadie deja a Thaddeus entiendes, nadie— **

Isabella noto que el golpe la había hecho sangrar un poco de la boca, así que se limpio y dijo **—es la última vez que me golpeas, la próxima vez que me toques, voy a romperte el brazo—** Isabella ya no era feliz con Thaddeus, desde hace mucho tiempo quería terminar con él, muchas se preguntaba cuando discutía con él, que fue lo que hizo para estar con una persona así, cuando trataba de conquistarla siempre era tierno y dulce, pero desde que la pelinegra acepto en ser su novia, el cambio inmediatamente no sabía qué hacer en ese tiempo, siempre pensó que si terminaba con él, siempre estaría sola y si soporto los golpes de él era porque no quería que la descubriera que era un agente secreto.

Ya que Isabella podía hacerle mucho daño físico y de muchas maneras, y ya estaba cansada de todo, ya no le importaba si la descubrían esta vez, sí le hacían daño ella se defendería como una fiera, sin importar quien fuera y empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez haciendo lo correcto y volviendo buscar de nuevo la felicidad y esta vez a lado de ese chico especial para ella.

En ese instante los chicos al veían la discusión de ellos dos tenían mucho coraje a ver a su amiga sufriendo pero ellos no eran los únicos, nuestro protagonista, también veía todo lo que había pasado pero desde otro punto de vista, del centro comercial, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue lo que hizo Thaddeus,

Todos estallaron de furia, al darle semejante golpe a Isabella, el agente Británico era el más afectado es como si la furia y el odio. Lo consumieran desde adentro de su alma noble y saco su pistola, apretó un pequeño botón y esta se convirtió en un rifle francotirador, y se acomodo entre unos arbustos y miro lo que hacia donde estaban todos en la zona de comida, mientras tanto en la parte de abajo donde se encontraba Ferb y los demás.

todos se pararon de golpe y fueron hacia haya, pero Ferb, se había adelantado, él sabía perfectamente el sufrimiento de su amiga y que podía haberle dado una paliza a Thaddeus, pero siempre Isabella defendía a su entonces novio, pero esta vez no ya no lo a permitir, así que cuando Thaddeus le iba a dar otro golpe a la pelinegra, ella estaba dispuesta a romperle el brazo, pero algo detuvo el brazo de Thaddeus, era Ferb que lo había agarrado, tanto como Thaddeus como Isabella, se quedaron sorprendidos, el peliverde tomo con fuerza el brazo del chico y le hizo una fuete llave haciendo que Thaddeus se inclinara un poco y Ferb dijo.

**—no te atrevas hacerlo, o te ira mal—** pero en ese instante llegaron los todos, rodeando a Thaddeus, Ferb e Isabella pero no se pudieron acercar más, ya que alguien tenía apuntando con una pequeña pistola en la espalda de Ferb y dijo **—suelta a mi hermano o aquí mismo dejas de existir—** el peliverde se quedo inmóvil y dijo **—Thor, vaya típico de un cobarde—** Thor dijo **—vaya quien lo dice, alguien que ha tratado de atacarme en, varias ocasiones—** todos prestaban atención a Ferb y Thor, menos Thaddeus que saco un cuchillo en sus pensamientos dijo **—gracias hermano, creaste la oportunidad perfecta—**

Y dirigió aquel arma mortal hacia Isabella tratándola de matar, todos a ver lo estaba a punto de hacer Thaddeus, no podían hacer nada, ya que era el fin de Ferb y era el fin de Isabella, pero de la nada hizo que el cuchillo de Thaddeus, saliera volando por los aires, cayendo muy cerca del pie de Thaddeus, todos quedaron estupefactos, quien habría sido el salvador de Isabella, el agente 009 apuntaba a Thaddeus con el rifle de francotirador y en sus pensamientos Decía,

**—vamos idiota, atrévete a lastimar de nuevo a mi Isabella y veras como te perforo el cerebro… un momento mi... mi… Isabella, que me está pasando, acaso me estoy enamorando de ella, pero eso no es posible, no me puedo enamorar, no puedo romper mi promesa tengo que controlarme, pero al verla hace que me pierda en su belleza es tan linda y atenta... por favor Phineas, concéntrate—** el pelirrojo seguía apuntando hacia Thaddeus, mientras en la parte de abajo del centro comercial Thaddeus podía observar como un rayo laser de color rojo, apuntaba hacia su hermano y dijo.

**—Thor, baja el arma—** Thor dijo **—pero, hermano—** Thaddeus dijo **—solo, hazlo—** Thor bajo el arma lentamente Ferb dejo el brazo de Thaddeus y se puso a un lado de Isabella y el peliverde dijo **—Isabella, estas bien—** la pelinegra contesto **—si Ferb, gracias por defenderme—** Thaddeus se puso a un lado de su hermano y dijo **—está bien Isabella, terminamos pero aquí tengo un video, en donde estas teniendo relaciones conmigo, en una de tus tantas borracheras y lo voy a subir a internet demostrando al mundo la clase de zorra y ebria, que eres en realidad—** a lo que Isabella respondió.

**—yo nunca he tenido, relaciones contigo—** Thaddeus dijo **—si no me crees está bien aquí te lo demuestro— **Thaddeus saco su celular y le mostro el dicho video, y efectivamente se trataba de Isabella teniendo relaciones con Thaddeus, las exploradoras a ver lo que hizo Thaddeus, dijeron en unisonó **—pero que desgraciado, hijo de perra, como te atreviste hacer algo así—** y el Thaddeus dijo ** —y, ahora mismo lo voy a subir—** pero al igual que el cuchillo, se escucho otro disparo, pero este destrozo el teléfono celular al momento, el pelirrojo desde donde estaba dijo **—bien, le dispare, no dejare que destruyas la vida del agente I—** el agente, podía escuchar toda la conversación gracias al primer disparo que hizo al cuchillo, ya que tenía un pequeño trasmisor de audio pero Phineas vio que los hermanos hicieron un movimiento y dijo **— mierda, atrás de Thaddeus y Thor—**

el pelirrojo de inmediato se tele-transporto, hacia haya mientras los hermanos sacaban, sus pistolas de nuevo y Thor dijo **–hermano tu a Isabella, y yo a Ferb—** ambos apuntaron y estaban a punto de disparar, pero se quedaron inmóviles, cuando sintieron algo en su espalda y alguien dijo **—yo que ustedes, no lo haría—** claro se trataba de Phineas, pero por su vestimenta nadie podía ver su rostro, ya que la gorra que traía su sudadera, lo cubría por completo el pelirrojo dijo **—ahora escúchenme bien, tiren sus armas lentamente y lárguense de aquí o les volare la cabeza— **

Ambos hermanos bajaron las armas y las arrojaron con sus pies hacia Isabella y Ferb y poco a poco se retiraron del lugar sino antes decir **—estarán solos algún día, Ferb e Isabella y ahí es donde los atacaremos con todo, cuídense las espaldas, por que cuando menos lo esperen, los mataremos—** una vez que se fueron, el pelirrojo se acerco hacia Isabella, al igual que todos y Phineas dijo **—estas bien déjame ver, mmm... Fue un golpe fuerte, si hubiera sido con el puño cerrado, te hubiera roto la quijada—** pelirrojo saco un poco de su famoso liquido color turquesa, y le puso un poco en la mejilla y una gota dentro de su boca, Isabella sentía como un gran ardor en su boca la consumía, pero este pronto desapareció junto con el dolor que sentía con el golpe y el pelirrojo dijo.

**—bien creo que ya estás bien, como vez no estás sola, aquí están tus amigos, para ayudarte y apoyarte— **todos querían saber quién era el chico misterioso, a lo que Ferb dijo **—supongo que tú eras el de los disparos, gracias por salvarnos la vida, te conozco de algún lado—** a lo que el pelirrojo dijo **—no lo creo, nunca olvido una cara, digamos que soy el ángel guardián de esta gran mujer, así que les pido a cada uno de ustedes, que cuiden bien de esta chica, porque ella los necesita y al parecer ustedes, también necesitan de ella, cuídenla bien—** en ese instante el pelirrojo, se alejo un poco del grupo de amigos y tomo el celular de Thaddeus y el cuchillo, mientras Isabella le arrojo las pistolas de Thaddeus y Thor, todo lo guardo en una pequeña bolsa y de ahí saco un lanza-garfios y disparo hacia arriba, subiendo a los pisos superiores del edificio, todos veían como desaparecía, el joven agente en especial Isabella, que en sus pensamientos dijo.

**—gracias Phineas a pesar de tu amnesia, aun sigues cumpliendo tu promesa de protegerme, cuidarme y siempre estando a mi lado—** pero sus pensamiento fueron olvidados, cuando Gretchen le dijo **—Isabella, estas bien—** la pelinegra pudo ver a sus amigos que estaban muy preocupados por ella y dijo **—gracias chicos, gracias por preocuparse por mi–** Isabella comenzó a llorar, chicas abrazaron a la pelinegra en un gran cálido abrazo, la pelinegra entre sollozos dijo **—perdónenme, por todo el daño que les hecho—** a lo que Gretchen contesto **—no hay nada que perdonar, siempre supimos que la verdadera tu aun seguía ahí, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara—**

Isabella estaba feliz, nunca estuvo sola siempre debió escuchar a sus amigos y esta vez, no los dejaría ir no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces y dijo **—gracias a todos, saben me equivoque y hace mucho tiempo que le hice una promesa a Phineas y saben que, la voy cumplir con su ayuda—** todos se conmovieron por que dijo la pelinegra y le dieron, Un gran abrazo grupal como el que habían dado hace 5 años y finalmente Isabella dijo **—y bien chicos, que están haciendo—** con típica voz dulce e inocente, los chicos chocaron sus puños y unisonó dijeron **—genial, nuestra Isabella ha regresado—** y Ferb dijo **—organizarnos para nuestros días de verano, por qué no vienes con nosotros será divertido— **

La pelinegra acepto gustosa y todos se sentaron a platicar y a disfrutar de la comida que habían ordenado, mientras en lo más alto del centro comercial estaba el pelirrojo, ya se había quitado la gorra de su sudadera y simplemente miro la escena, donde estaba Isabella y los demás y en sus pensamientos dijo **—espero que en ahora en adelante, seas muy feliz agente I, es extraño ver a todos ellos, siento que alguna vez los había visto, como si fueran una familia para mí, como si fueran todos mis amigos— **

en ese instante al pelirrojo le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, muy intenso dio varios pasos hacia atrás y choco con una persona tirándola al suelo, junto con varias cosas el pelirrojo al darse cuenta lo que hizo, tomo un poco de su cura milagrosa, haciendo que el dolor terminara de inmediato y le ayudara aquella persona a levantarse, y el agente dijo **—hooo perdona, no fue mi intensión, tirarte—** aquella persona que era una mujer de unos, 21 años de cabellos anaranjados, muy alta, estaba algo aturdida y no podía ver con claridad y acepto la ayuda la chica dijo

**—no te preocupes, pero debes de tener más cuidado—** cuando la chica se le aclaro la vista, pudo ver a Phineas con una gran sonrisa, ella de inmediato se entro en pánico, sus ojos estaban llenos de terror y en un gran grito, que casi se escucho en todo el centro comercial dijo **— tu, pero tú, estás muerto, desde hace cinco años, aléjate de mí, aléjate—** una extraña sensación, se sentía en el cuerpo de Phineas, algo que le traía recuerdos, muy lejanos como si fuera una extraña añoranza, lo invadía y el pelirrojo dijo.

**—te conozco de algún lado, creo que te he visto, antes solo que no sé de donde—** la chica se calmo en seco, esta vez no estaba alucinado, como en otras ocasiones y simplemente dijo **—eres real, enserio que eres lo eres, espérame aquí, no te muevas—** y la chica se fue corriendo gritando **—está vivo, está vivo, mama, mama, está vivo—** el pelirrojo miro la chica como desaparecía del lugar y dijo **—no cabe duda en Danville, hay cada loco, me gustaría quedarme a ver qué pasa, pero algo me dice que me tengo que ir—** y el chico pelirrojo salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Bien, bien que tal les pareció este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado venia con muchas, muchas sorpresas, bueno creo que esto se torna más interesante, Phineas buscando el amor de vida y de una vieja venganza, que más les puedo decir solo gracias a los que dejaron review en especial a mi amigo el** agente p** que gracias a su review llegue a los 20 gracias a todos sinceramente.

Bueno ahora a contestar la.

**Correspondencia:**

**Feellikeaplat: comadre es bueno que te haya gustado la parte de Doof y bueno que te puedo decir mi psiquiatra también me dice que no estoy loco, que son problemas psicológicos jajaja XD si ese Phineas es un loquillo como siempre, y bueno a ver cuando subes nuevos capítulos de tus historias. Saludos Albilla.**

**Mariokinomoto88: hooo si amigo, como ya sabes nunca debe de faltar una buena carrera y quien mejor de dos de los mejores agentes de sus respectivas agencias, **

**Y si ese Doof, lo que hacen las drogas, aunque sospecho que aun anda buscándome para que le pague los destrozos de su casa, jajaja XD y si he probado las mieles del suspenso y es un placer muy culposo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo saludos.**

**Gphinbella93: bueno amigo en lo personal siento que aun me falta para llegar a ser, todavía un buen escritor, pero si trato de superar cada capítulo que subo, pero claro que esto es gracias a todos que nos dejan reviews para seguir mejorando las historias. No lo crees en fin saludos amigo.**

**SamBlueI3U: bueno Sam, no te preocupes, no siempre se puede dejar review en cada capítulo y bueno, siempre hay que ser solidarios eso es algo que nos caracteriza como mexicanos que somos, y claro Phineas frio y serio me gusto mucho cuando lo escribí, como dije este es el nuevo Phineas que se formo en el mundo de los sueños, y bueno espero que también te haya gustado mucho esta capitulo saludos Sam y espero que pronto subas capitulo claro sin precio jajaja XD.**

**Angel-Tami: creo que el alumno por fin supero a la maestra jaja XD, es bueno que no le haya pasado nada a esa lap, y bueno no te preocupes siempre hay cosas que nos consumen, sin que nos demos cuenta, como viste el 009 busca venganza y el amor de su vida algo raro pero cierto y bueno no hay nada que agradecer es un gusto que estés de vuelta de nuevo Besos. **

**Agente P: veo que el capitulo anterior, si tuvo algo de humor aunque la verdad nunca me doy cuenta de ello, ya que soy pésimo en escribir humor a pesar que soy una persona que tiene un gran sentido del humor, es raro no, bueno amigo agracias por dejar review.**

Bueno eso es todo por ahora y gracias a todos por leer y recuerden dejen reviews dejando su opinión que les gusto o que no les gusto siempre y cuando sea con respeto, claro también dejen reviews en las demás historias publicadas aquí en FanFiction nos ayudan enserio mucho en mejorar nuestras historias.

y bueno este loco escritor se despide como siempre saludos y nos vemos para la próxima mis queridos lectores y amigos escritores se despide

**Fhiserprice paz fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores, soy yo su amigo Fhiserprice, he vuelto a traerles un nuevo capítulo antes que nada una disculpa, por tardarme no he tenido tiempo para escribir y bueno no les quiero seguir atormentando, disfruten del episodio. **

**Capitulo 5: en busca de la verdad.**

Grupo de amigos hablaban animadamente, todos menos Isabella que estaba algo pensativa, al darse cuenta Ferb de lo que le pasaba a su amiga, le pregunto **—pasa algo Isabella—** la pelinegra estaba un poco apenada, pero dijo **—ustedes creen que realmente, lo haya hecho—** todos se quedaron con duda de lo que Isabella trataba de decir, menos Ferb y dijo **—yo sé, que no—** Buford dijo **—si amiga tranquila, quizá fue solo un montaje— **y por último Adyson dijo **—ya no te mortifiques Isabella aparte, cuando encuentres al chico que realmente te ame, no le va importar si ya lo hiciste o no— **Buford dijo **—esa es mi dama siempre hablando con la verdad—**

La pareja de novios chocaron sus manos acto seguidos se dieron un gran y apasionado beso en eso Holly dijo **—hablando de chicos, dime Isabella quien era ese chico misterioso que apareció, es apuesto, tiene novia, me lo podrías presentar—** Isabella se sonrojo y se puso un poco celosa y fríamente dijo **—no puedo él es mío y de nadie más entienden— **

todos se sorprendieron en la forma de actuar de Isabella y Ginger dijo **—tranquila amiga, solo queríamos saber quién era, cielos hasta pareciera que el chico fuera Phineas, así te comportabas cuando hablamos de el—** Isabella captó rápido el mensaje y tuvo que cambiar la conversación, para evitar que supieran que el pelirrojo estaba vivo y dijo **—disculpen mi forma de ser, pero es alguien importante para mí, pero en que estábamos, a en planes para lo del verano—** todos solo miraron a la pelinegra, ya era demasiado tarde había hablado de mas así que no le quedaba de otra, tenía que decirles que Phineas estaba vivo, pero que padece de amnesia, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar todos escucharon los gritos de candace, todos empezaron a buscar de donde provenían los gritos y pudieron ver a lo alto del centro comercial a candace jaloneando a su mama que gritaba **—mama, mama está vivo, está vivo—**

Isabella sonrió y dijo **—al parecer candace es la misma de antes—** Ferb contesto **— más o menos, pero esto no es normal, mejor voy a ver qué sucede—** todos dijeron en unísono **—también vamos—** todos se levantaron hacia donde estaba candace, mientras tanto la peli naranja jaloneaba a su mama que decía **—mama te lo juro vi a Phineas, está vivo—** cuando llegaron hacia donde estaba Phineas, pero claro el pelirrojo ya no estaba ahí a lo que linda dijo **—otra vez no, candace pensé que ya habías dejado eso—** a lo candace dijo **—pero mama eso ya lo deje atrás, estoy limpia, te digo que vi a Phineas aquí, por que no me crees—** a lo que linda dijo.

—**hija, Phineas ya no está con nosotros y bueno desde que falleció, no eres la misma de antes, no puedo creerte—** candace al ver que no le creían, bueno antes eso le parecía normal pero esta vez, comenzó a llorar en ese instante llego Ferb y compañía preguntado **—que está pasando aquí, por que candace está llorando—** a lo que linda contesto **—nada importante hijo, al parecer candace, esta alucinando de nuevo— **Ferb pudo mirar a candace como lloraba él se acercó y la miro a los ojos candace pudo sentir la mirada de Ferb serena y neutral candace dijo.

—**tú me crees verdad, estoy limpia, tu sabes que ya deje eso atrás, vi a Phineas realmente era nuestro hermano, y está vivo, y está aquí en Danville—** por un momento Ferb tampoco creía, pero pudo ver en la mirada de candace, que decía la verdad simplemente la abrazo y dijo susurrándole al oído **—yo te creo candace, y no voy a descansar hasta encontrar a nuestro hermano, te lo prometo solo no que digas a mama, será nuestro secreto—**

Candace se sintió aliviada por lo que había dicho Ferb, así que solo asintió y seco sus lágrimas y dijo **—perdonen mi comportamiento, no volverá a pasar—** linda se acerco a Candace y dijo **—no te preocupes hija, debe ser difícil recordarlo, más ahora en esta época de verano, bueno chicos los dejo me voy a casa no tarden en llegar—** linda se retiro del lugar cuando Candace vio a los chicos pudo notar que Isabella estaba ahí y dijo con una voz temblorosa **—tu qué haces aquí, Isabella—** Isabella de inmediato se puso en posición de combate y dijo **—a hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo Flynn—** candace solo se quedó ahí parada sin hacer nada, simplemente mirando a Isabella fijamente, y dijo **—como te lo prometí, no dejare que consumas tu venganza hacia mí Isabella, pero de igual forma no pelearé contigo—**

**Pov Ferb**

**Se me había olvidado Isabella, que debo hacer estoy en la misma situación años atrás, por mucho que vea, las promesas y las venganzas, tienen un sentido en nuestras vidas amor, amistad, rencor, odio, entre otras cosas, nunca lo entendía, para mí siempre la vida solo se basaba en nuestras acciones, hasta que ellas me dejaron ver cómo funcionaba la vida en realidad a base de una promesa y de una venganza y a base de esto nuestras acciones cambian radicalmente recuerdo lo que paso, meses después de que Phineas había fallecido, Candace cayó en una fuerte depresión, tan fuerte que cayó en las drogas, es difícil de creer lo que una persona que ya no esté viva, pueda influir mucho, en las acciones demás, Isabella por su parte. **

**Cayó en el alcoholismo, quien se imaginaria que una niña de tan solo 12 años, tendría este tipo de problema, ahogaba sus penas en alcohol, siempre recordando a Phineas, y lamentándose porque nunca se atrevió a pedirle que sean novios aunque ella sabía que Phineas estaba enamorado de ella, solo quedo la promesa que ambos se hicieron antes de que Phineas se fuera a Inglaterra, un día candace influenciada en este tipo de drogas, salió de la casa trate de detenerla, pero no pude así que la seguí hasta el parque, donde de igual forma estaba Isabella, ebria de dolor y soledad, se encontraron cara a cara sin decir una sola palabra Isabella, odiaba a candace por la muerte de Phineas. **

**Candace lo sabía, siempre trato de evitar a Isabella, para no tener problemas pero esta vez ahí estaban y yo simplemente, me quede observando, que iba a ocurrir, hasta que Candace comenzó a reírse sin sentido alguno, quizá por el efecto de las drogas, Isabella eso la enfureció y simplemente dijo **_**—de que te ríes—**_

**Candace dejo de reírse, estaba fuera de sí y en un tono burlón dijo **_**—lo patética que te vez llorando y sufriendo por mi hermano, cuando nunca tuviste el valor de declararte y decirle lo que sentías por él, aunque ya sabias que estaba loco por ti— **_

**Isabella estalló en cólera y le soltó tremendo golpe en la cara a Candace, me quede completamente helado, al ver dicha escena, tendría que detenerlas pero no podía, mi cuerpo no se movía, es como si mi mente, me digiera que las dejara, mientras tanto Candace no se quedo atrás y le devolvió el golpe a Isabella de ahí, hubo lo que tradicionalmente decimos todos los hombres, una pelea de gatas y claro todo por la culpa de un hombre es irónica la vida, ambas chicas se daban con todo, era golpe tras golpe, hasta que ambas cansadas y golpeadas, se separaron y se miraron fijamente e Isabella dijo llorando llena de furia. **

—_**espero y nunca volverte a ver, Flynn por que me voy a vengar de ti, por Phineas por lo que le hiciste—**_** candace simplemente dijo en un tono de tristeza **_**—por mi hermano te prometo, que nunca te hare daño te guste o no, igual eres una Flynn y comprendo tu dolor, siempre serás un miembro de la familia mi querida cuñada— **_

**Tanto como Isabella, como Candace se desmayaron, así que tuve que llamar a mama y a la señora Garcia-Shapiro, a Candace la mandaron a un centro de rehabilitación a otro estado, Jeremy cuidaba de ella ya que le quedaba cerca de donde estudiaba, siempre le estaré agradecido a ese rubio, no cabe duda que ese era amor puro y limpio, cuando Candace salió de rehabilitación, entró a la misma universidad que Jeremy recientemente Candace nos dio la sorpresa hace unos días llego a casa completamente sana.**

**mientras tanto, Isabella se quedó en Danville, la señora García-Shapiro hizo que Isabella se concentrara mas en sus estudios, sino la enviaba a México a estudiar a Isabella no le agrado la idea, ya que tenía malos recuerdos de haya, poco después se hizo novio de Thaddeus, de cierta forma desde que inicio su noviazgo, Isabella ya no tomaba sería lo único que le agradezco a ese idiota, pero de vez en cuando, aun tomaba seguía ahogando, sus penas, su soledad su dolor, siempre llorando por Phineas, pero que pasara ahora con ellas, creo que será que ambas busquen la verdad, sobre lo que buscan sus corazones.**

**Fin Pov Ferb**

Isabella no le quitaba la mirada a Candace, así que se dirigió rápido hacia Candace, la pelinaranja no iba a romper su promesa, solo cerró los ojos a esperar el golpe, pero en vez de eso, Isabella la había abrazado y entre lágrimas dijo **—candace, perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que hice—** candace correspondió el abrazo dijo **—no hay nada que perdonar, Isabella comprendo tu dolor, recuerda que igual eres una Flynn y siempre serás un miembro de la familia, me alegra que estés bien Isabella—** la pelinegra dijo **—también me alegro que estés bien, Candace—** Ferb sonrió al ver la escena y en su mente dijo **—sabia que encontrarían la verdad ambas, ahora solo queda una duda, estará Phineas vivo, creo que tendré que investigar un poco más, y yo que quería tomar estas vacaciones para descansar y tener un verano normal—**

todos vieron que se hacía tarde, se retiraron a sus casa una vez que cayó la noche nuestro protagonista estaba desde su hotel investigando y decía **—ese chico del cabello verde, lo he visto antes, solo que no sé de donde—** el pelirrojo siguió investigando, hasta que encontró algo y dijo **—bingo, te encontré, parece que hoy andaré de casería—** el pelirrojo tomo su arma y un cuchillo y salió del hotel, mientras tanto en Ferb en su habitación igual estaba investigando en su computadora, pero no tenía información alguna del paradero de su hermano, pero sentía una extraña presencia atrás de él, así que volteo y alguien le estaba apuntado con arma, Ferb solo levanto las manos y se levantó muy lentamente, la otra persona dijo.

—**hasta supe quien eras, asesino verde—** Perry veía la acción desde una parte la habitación, activo su transmisor, Isabella estaba dormida pero cuando su transmisor sonó, se despertó de inmediato, pudo ver desde el reloj comunicador lo que pasaba, la pelinegra solo se puso su fedora y dijo **—atrás de Phineas—** y la pelinegra se tele-transporto, llegando atrás de Phineas y apuntándole con un arma y dijo **—lo siento 009, pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto—** Phineas contestó **—por qué no, esté sujeto ha asesinado a mucha gente y es buscado por la MI6—** Isabella dijo **—el es un espía de la interpol y está protegido por la OSBA y si Ferb se de tu identidad— **

El peliverde estaba desconcertado, para él quien era el 009, ya que el agente estaba cubierto de la cara, Phineas dijo **—porque lo protegen, debería matarlo ahora mismo, dame una razón, para que no mate a este desgraciado—** Isabella dijo **—porque todo este tiempo te ha estado buscando— **después de decir estas palabras la pelinegra le quito la capucha de la cara a Phineas, Ferb se quedó helado a ver a su hermano, el peliverde se acerco a Phineas y con una mano bajo la arma del pelirrojo y dijo **—porque soy tu hermano—**

Fin del capítulo ahora si se viene lo interesante, que pasara después, bueno eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, bueno mis queridos lectores les quiero informar que dejare de escribir un tiempo esta historia pero eso no significa que la cancele sino voy escribir unos fics. Que tengo en mente que pronto subiré y bueno este capítulo trate de finalizarlo como trama libre ya que quiero hacer algo interesante así que amigo(a) lector(a) quieren formar parte de esta gran historia el siguiente capítulo será especial ya que me gustaría hacerlo a base de sus ideas así es que ideas locas tienen para este nuevo capítulo **solo reitero que** **eso no significa que me quede sin ideas en el siguiente capítulo.** Así pueden dejar sus ideas a través de sus reviews o por PM (prívate messaging) cuando se publique el capitulo todos los que lectores y escritores que dejaron sus ideas serán mencionados así que espero y participen y que todos hagamos un buen capitulo

Bueno ahora el momento interesante del cap.

La correspondencia:

**Mariokinomoto88: amigo gracias y si trato de darle giros a esta historia, ese Phineas siempre haciéndose el héroe y nuestra Isabella haciendo lo correcto y bueno con lo del video, después se verá la verdad y a partir de ahí abra sangre, en fin me late tu idea que se parezca como GTA espero y participes en el capítulo especial saludos bro.**

**Feellikeaplat: bueno comadre, esa era mi idea que Isabella fuera la gran heroína, pero no lo hice para que Isabella no fuera descubierta como agente, tranquila isa tendrá sus días de gloria y veremos cómo es en acción la gran agente i y aun no la descubren comadre y tranquila que esta chica aun le falta por dar y recibir muchos golpes y bueno espero que este cap. te haya gustado espero y participes para el capítulo especial que planeo hacer saludos. **

**Gphinbella93: gracias amigo espero este cap. sea igual de bueno como los de anteriores trate tomar un poco de ese capítulo que para mí es muy cómico y bueno esa comadre albilla cuando nos dejara ver los nuevos capítulos de sus historias espero y pronto espero y quieras participar para el capítulo especial en fin saludos y bro.**

**Agente P: bueno gracias amigo, si ese Thaddeus nunca entenderá y que bueno gracias y espero llegar a ser un buen escritor, en fin espero y participes para el capítulo especial.**

**SamBlueI3U: si creo que hago sufrir a estos dos por el beso que nunca llega bueno aunque Isabella ya lo beso dormido en el mundo de los sueños no es igual y bueno espero que este cap. te haya aclarado tus dudas sobre candace y bueno Phineas nunca romperá su promesa de proteger su promesa a pesar de su amnesia bueno Sam espero y quieras participar en el capítulo especial. Saludos y bueno paso a tu historia y te dejo review besos amiga **

**Bueno amigos es todo por ahora gracias por leer mi historia y una disculpa si últimamente me he tardado en subir los capítulos y si tiene alguna que otra falta de ortografía así que recuerden dejen review y bueno se despide como siempre su camarada y amigo.**

**Fhiserprice paz fuera. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis queridos lectores volví ahora si, después de un largo rato de ausencia, ahora a traerles este capítulo especial y gracias a sus ideas que me han dejado sirvieron de mucho, pero hay una persona en especial que su idea fue tan buena que el titulo lo va a decir todo, en fin bueno antes que nada.

**Deslindo de responsabilidad el universo Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, el oc. Tampoco no me pertenece sino a VictoryFlower. **

**Capítulo especial en ideas basadas por Agente p, Mariokinomoto88 y VictoryFlower escritas y adaptadas por Fhiserprice.**

Así que no los molesto más y disfruten de este loco episodio basado en sus ideas.

**Capitulo 6 especial: la llegada de un nuevo agente.**

El joven Flynn estaba paralizado, tenía un hermano, no lo podía creer y dijo **—no puede ser, tú no eres mi hermano—** el peliverde dijo **—somos hermanos, hicimos muchas cosas juntos, grandes aventuras—** Phineas no lo podía creer y dijo **—mentira, yo no tengo familia—** en eso se escucharon ruidos al parecer todos se habían despertado, Isabella abrazo a Phineas y ambos se tele-transportaron en ese instante entraron todos, y solo encontraron a Ferb despierto, y linda dijo **—todo está bien, Ferb—** a lo que el peliverde dijo **—si mama, Perdón por despertarlos, solo tuve un mal sueño—** todos se volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ferb se acostó y dijo **—Phineas, sabía que estabas vivo, pero como rayos fue que Isabella sabia mi identidad, tendré una larga charla con ella—** Ferb le mando un mensaje de texto a Isabella y cerro sus ojos.

Mientras tanto con Phineas e Isabella, llegaron a la habitación de Isabella, la pelinegra soltó a Phineas y dijo **—tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Phineas—** a lo que el pelirrojo con un tono serio, dijo **—tú no tienes nada que contar, yo no tengo familia, mi único familiar murió hace mucho tiempo y lo voy a vengar—** Isabella estaba impactada, de quien familiar se trataba, si ella sabía que toda su familia estaba aun con vida, la pelinegra dijo **—por favor Phineas, déjame explicarte lo que está pasando—** pero el pelirrojo se tele-transporto de nuevo sin darle la oportunidad a Isabella de explicarle lo que pasaba, la pelinegra dijo **—pobre Phineas, todo esto ha de ser duro para ti, pero yo no me voy a rendir, sabrás toda la verdad y vas a recordar quién eres—**

La pelinegra se acostó, sino antes, vio que de su teléfono tenía un mensaje, al leerlo decía **—tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, te veo mañana en la mañana en el parque para hablar Ferb—** la pelinegra eso no le agrado, se venía algo muy importante, tener que revelar muchas cosas a su amigo y simplemente dijo **—mañana, será un largo día—** Isabella se acostó y volvió a dormir de nuevo.

Mientras con phineas, el pelirrojo una vez que llegó al hotel, fue al baño a echarse agua en la cara mientas recordaba lo de hace rato, que tenía un hermano y en su mente trababa de buscar una explicación, pero en eso otra fuerte jaqueca le llego a su cabeza, tirándolo al suelo hasta que con problemas se levanto y dijo **—porque me está pasando esto, porque los dolores de cabeza, son más intensos, desde que llegue a esta ciudad—** phineas llego a su cama y trato de descansar, era cierto fue un primer día bastante duro para el pelirrojo.

Al otro día el pelirrojo, se despertó, se baño, se vistió y se dirigió hacia la agencia cuando llego, solo pudo a ver a Perry que estaba ahí, pero Isabella no, a esto le extraño, un poco pero se acercó y ya estaba Monograma en la pantalla **—buenos días gente 009, agente P, hoy la agente I no estará con ustedes pero aquí esta su misión, según sus reportes hemos localizado una fabrica en donde modifican los inadores en armas, su misión es infiltrarse y conseguir información y de ser necesario destruir la fabrica, agente P, tienes permiso de usar el instinto salvaje de ser necesario, agente 009 su licencia de matar a si aprobada en los estados unidos, así que suerte agentes, las coordenadas están en PDA agente del P, Monograma afuera—**

Los dos agentes salieron del lugar rumbo a su destino, mientras tanto en el parque de Danville en una de tantas bancas, nuestra agente I esperaba impacientemente a Ferb, en su mente decía **—por que tarda tanto, ese idiota—** hasta que Ferb llego venia caminando tranquilamente, hasta que llego con Isabella y dijo **—Hola—** Isabella dijo **—por que llegas, tan tarde—** a lo que Ferb **—perdón es que me perdí, en el sendero de la paz—** Isabella con gran furia dijo **—ese no es pretexto—** Ferb le sonrió por un momento, pero su cara se puso seria y dijo **—tienes mucho que explicar, sobre tu secreto, de cómo sabias de que era un espía, y sobre todo de phineas—** Isabella solo dio un gran suspiro y dijo **—está bien, te lo voy a decir, pero mientras vamos por un helado, tengo algo de calor—** Ferb levanto su pulgar y ambos fueron en busca de un helado.

Mientras tanto con phineas y Perry, habían llegado a la ubicación marcada por la PDA de Perry, el agente 009 estaba viendo con cautela la estructura del edificio, estaba muy bien vigilado, había guardias por todos lados y dijo **—este edificio está muy bien vigilado, será difícil poder infiltrarnos, sin que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia—** Perry igual lo sabía, así que solo le sonrió a phineas y le mostro un pequeño folleto, el pelirrojo lo tomo y al leerlo decía.

**—modalidad fuerza bruta o instinto salvaje, si estás leyendo esto es porque, tu compañero es un agente secreto de la O.S.B.A. todos los agentes animales, han sido entrenados para ser agentes secretos de elite, pero eso no quita el hecho de que son animales y no se le pueden reprimir sus más bajos instintos, así que cuando esta modalidad se le sea permitida, el agente podrá sacar sus más bajos instintos, así que si cuando un agente use esta modalidad, aléjese de inmediato y deje que el agente saque todos sus bajos y primitivos instintos, una vez que esta modalidad sea utilizada, el agente quedara exhausto y vulnerable al ataque enemigo, claro si es que algún enemigo aun quede vivo—**

El pelirrojo al terminar de leer lo que decía el folleto, dijo **—ahora entiendo tu plan agente P, tu vas a entrar como un simple ornitorrinco, una vez que entres al edificio, te pondrás en esta modalidad mientras todos se distraen, yo me infiltro y extraigo información que haya—** Perry solo asintió, todo lo que había dicho el pelirrojo era cierto, así que phineas dijo **—bien agente P, manos a la obra—**

Mientras tanto en el parque de Danville, Ferb decía **—entonces es así como supiste de mi identidad de espía—** a lo que Isabella contesto **—así es Ferb, cuando entraste a la interpol como espía, nunca imagine que entrarías a las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas del mundo, en busca de phineas y que la interpol te haya puesto en la lista de los más buscados, para que los terroristas no se dieran cuenta de tu identidad, después la interpol le pidió a la OSBA que te protegiéramos, así que me pidieron a mí y a Perry que te cuidaremos—** a lo Ferb contesto **—nunca me imagine que, mi mejor amiga y mi mascota fueran agentes secretos, pero **

**y Phineas, porque no me recuerda—** a lo que Isabella contesto **—aun no sé cómo fue que sobrevivió al accidente aéreo, pero tiempo después la MI6 lo reclutó, al principio se volvió en un Q y perfeccionó mucho inventos, posteriormente el agente 007 lo entreno y de ahí surgió el 009, el segundo mejor agente de la MI6, solo que desde el accidente ha padecido de amnesia, es por eso que no nos recuerda—** Ferb dijo **—que caso, podre phineas, pero está aquí y vamos a ayudarlo—** Isabella dijo **—si pero esto es poco a poco y creo que no sea conveniente que lo veas, y mucho menos tu familia–** Ferb dijo **—entiendo. Pero tiene que llegar el momento, de que tiene que saber la verdad—** a lo que Isabella contesto **—si solo espero que pronto lo recuerde todo, me pregunto como estará—** mientras ambos personajes, miraban hacia el horizonte.

Mientras tanto con Phineas y Perry, el monotrema llegaba como un animal común y corriente al edificio, uno de los guardias lo tomo y entro al edificio, el pelirrojo con mucha cautela entro por unas de las ventanas del edificio, solo esperaba la señal todos los guardias se acercaron al monotrema contemplaban al ornitorrinco tan calmado, pero de pronto comenzó a gruñir y luego más fuerte y amenazante y, de los tobillos Perry comenzaron a salir sus espolones venenosos.

Sus gruñidos se volvieron muy atemorizantes, los guardias comenzaron a disparar, pero Perry corriendo en cuatro patas esquivaba con mucha facilidad los disparos de sus enemigos, hasta que llego cerca de uno de los guardias, salto hacia él y dando un medio giro le clavo uno de sus espolones venenosos en el ojo del guardia, una vez que ambos cayeron, el monotrema comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia otro guardia, y esta vez lo ataco por detrás, mordiéndolo en el cuello y sin soltarlo, le hizo un medio giro quebrándolo de inmediato.

Phineas veía como Perry, se encargaba de todos los guardias, no por algo era el mejor agente de la organización pero en ese modo, causaba mucho temor, el pelirrojo pensó **—realmente reacciono como el animal salvaje, no tengo tiempo de contemplar esta masacre, debo darme prisa no se cuanto tiempo dure en ese estado Perry, mejor me enfoco al plan—** Phineas comenzó a buscar por cada una de las habitaciones del edificio, hasta que encontró la oficina principal, busco la computadora y comenzó a extraer los archivos de la misma, después de un tiempo agarro su memoria flash y salió del lugar con mucha cautela.

tras dar unos pasos un par de guardias había visto al agente británico, y comenzaron a dispararle, Phineas comenzó a esquivar los disparos y colocándose detrás de una de las paredes cercanas, el pelirrojo saco su arma y dijo **—bien, creo que es hora de trabajar—** el pelirrojo se asomo por un momento, y comenzó a disparar, dándole en la cabeza a los dos guardias, el pelirrojo se acerco con cautela y dijo **—odio asesinar gente, se que solamente se ganan la vida para poder comer, pero no de esta forma, hay tantos trabajos honestos— **

El pelirrojo siguió su camino a ver si Perry ya había terminado con su cometido, el monotrema aun seguía atacando a los demás enemigos y uno de ellos decía **—vamos, maten a ese animal—** y otro le contestaba **—no se supone que los ornitorrincos, no hacen gran cosa—** y otro guardia le contesto **—pues parece que este ornitorrinco, es un gran excepción—** Perry se acerco a uno de los guardias y poniéndose en modo de agente, le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara, le quito el arma y le disparo a quemarropa.

los guardias volvieron a disparar, pero Perry de nuevo se puso como si fuera un animal común y corriente, corriendo al otro guardia, Perry lo mordió de uno de los pies y haciendo un medio giro le enterró su espolón venenoso en la otra pierna del guardia, y terminando de hacer el giro completo, el ornitorrinco lanzo el guardia hacia donde se encontraba el ultimo guardia, cayendo ambos al suelo, Perry de nuevo se puso en dos patas y camino hacia donde quedaba el ultimo guardia del lugar, Perry estaba a punto de matarlo pero el ornitorrinco comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, al monotrema se le había acabado sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo sin poderse moverse, el guardia se levanto y saco su pistola y miro al ornitorrinco y dijo.

**—Maldito animalejo, hasta aquí llegaste esto es por todo lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros—** Perry no se podía mover, ya no tenía opción estaba preparado para la muerte, así que solo se le quedo mirando al guardia, como este le apuntaba con su pistola en la cabeza de Perry, el guardia estaba a punto de disparar pero el pelirrojo llego a tiempo, tomo al guardia por el cuello y se lo rompió de inmediato al guardia, Cayo muerto y phineas dijo **—estas bien, amiguito—** Perry le sonrió y este trato de levantarse, pero Phineas lo cargo y le dijo **—no te muevas, ya hiciste mucho por hoy, deja que yo me encargue de lo demás—** Perry descanso en los brazos de Phineas, mientras el agente caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida, pero varios guardias comenzaron a apuntar al pelirrojo desde los pisos altos del edificio, Phineas observo alrededor del edificio cuantos guardias habían en el lugar, en total eran 30 guardias pelirrojo tomo su pistola y dijo en un tomo serio.

**—que comience, la diversión—** el pelirrojo comenzó a disparar, mientras se ocultaba detrás de una mesa usándola como escudo, los guardias comenzaron a disparar, el pelirrojo no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que salir rápido del lugar así que comenzó a dispara de forma aleatoria y poder darle a los guardias, tras un serie de disparos Phineas guardo su arma y corrió lo mas que pudo hacia la salida, antes de salir una bala le dio en el brazo pero no le importaba lo herido que estaba, siguió corriendo hasta que pudo salir de inmediato subió a su auto y comenzó a huir, Perry se sorprendió que Phineas no le diera a ningún guardia y miro a Phineas, el pelirrojo le sonrió y simplemente dijo **—dic, dic, boom—** el edificio estallo quedando en una completa ruina, Perry quedo asombrado a ver dicha explosión y phineas dijo sonriente.

**—los disparos que hice eran cargas explosivas activadas a mi voz, hemos hecho un buen trabajo juntos agente, ahora toma un poco del destino de la muerte, te recuperaras de inmediato—** el ornitorrinco tomo de la pócima milagrosa de inmediato sus fuerzas se recuperaron al momento, Perry pensó **—esta pócima es una maravilla, no puedo creer que Phineas haya esto eso, es un gran agente cada día me sorprendo mas de sus habilidades, quizá sea mejor que Ferb e Isabella juntos, si lucharan entre sí—** sus pensamientos de Perry fueron interrumpidos por phineas que le pregunto **—Perry pon un poco de la pócima en mi brazo y dime cuantas veces has usado esta modalidad— **

Perry puso un poco de la pócima en el brazo de phineas este se curaba con una gran rapidez y Perry con su mano señalo que dos veces, Phineas contesto **—vaya dos veces con esta, eres un gran agente, el mejor de tu organización, me recuerdas a una gran amiga igual una gente de la MI6, sus habilidades son grandiosas como agente de hecho, ella me ayudo a perfeccionar el destino de la muerte, bien vamos a la agencia a entregar nuestro reporte a ver que hemos averiguado—** ambos se dirigieron hacia la agencia de la OSBA.

Mientras tanto con Ferb e Isabella, la pareja de amigos seguían platicando de sus experiencias como agentes y de cómo ayudarían a Phineas a que recuperara la memoria, pero Ferb choco contra una joven mujer, Ferb se le acerco y dijo **—te encuentras bien, déjame ayudarte—** Ferb extendió su mano y la chica tomo la mano de Ferb y esta se levanto y dijo, con un perfecto acento ingles **—gracias por ayudarme, eres muy amable—** Ferb de al ver esta chica un vago recuerdo se le vino a su mente,

la chica de unos 16 años de cabello ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura de un tono rubio tan brillante que pareciera que cabellera estuviera hecho de oro, el tono de la iris de sus ojos era de azul zafiro, su tono de piel era igual al de Phineas, vestida de una blusa de manga corta negra y pantalón gris de vestir y zapatillas blancas, dijo **—discúlpame si choque contigo, no me fije por donde caminaba—** Ferb se quedo un poco maravillado, por la belleza de la chica pero Isabella le dio un codazo en las costillas, como recordándole tienes novia y no te hagas ilusiones, Ferb empezó a sobarse las costillas y dijo **—bueno mi nombre es Ferb Fletcher, ella es mi amiga Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, por lo que veo eres de Inglaterra, yo igual naci en Inglaterra y tu nombre es—** la rubia dijo **—McGrath, Grace McGrath mucho gusto Ferb, Isabella, acabo de llegar de Inglaterra, así que no conozco este lugar quizá si ustedes me pudieran ayudar, dándome un recorrido por la cuidad— **

Ferb contesto **—claro será un placer, verdad Isabella—** a lo que Isabella contesto **—claro será un placer, pero primero debemos ir con nuestros amigos—** a lo que Grace dijo **—está bien los acompaño—** todos fueron rumbo de nuevo al centro comercial a ver a sus amigos, Grace veía tranquilamente a Ferb e Isabella y en sus pensamientos dijo **—con que estos dos son agentes, el gran espía de la interpol Ferb Fletcher, conocido como el asesino verde, buscado por todo el mundo como un gran asesino, e Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, la gran agente I de la OSBA, parecen buenos chicos, pero si la agencia dice que tengo que investigarlos, lo hare al parecer no se han dado cuenta de mi identidad, espero que así sea por otro largo periodo— **

así transcurrió el día, Grace conoció a los demás haciéndose amiga de ellos muy rápido, mientras Phineas y Perry hablaban con el mayor Monograma que decía **—bien agentes gracias a la información que han obtenido, hemos descubierto quienes han sido los que han robado los inadores y los han modificado, y estos han sido Thaddeus y Thor, al parecer agente 009 creo que ya tuviste el placer de conocerlos—** a lo que Phineas contesto **—claro mayor monograma, y estoy muy ansioso de ir, por ese par— **pero el mayor Monograma dijo.

**—no tan rápido 009, primero tenemos que saber a quienes son los clientes de estos dos, para eso tengo una misión para ti 009, esta noche Thaddeus y Thor van a dar una fiesta y quiero que usted esté ahí, tendrá que ir con un acompañante le mandare una invitación a la agente I, para que ambos vayan—** a lo que Phineas dijo **—no es conveniente que Isabella vaya, ya que la agente I y Thaddeus, son ex-novios puede correr riesgo de que la descubran como agente secreto, déjemelo ami yo puedo conseguir que alguien me acompañe—**

El mayor monograma dijo **—está bien 009 pero no tienes mucho tiempo, la fiesta es una hora te tienes que ir ahora mismo—** el agente se fue rápido de la agencia en un tiempo record, llego al hotel donde se hospedaba, estaba a punto de entrar cuando una voz femenina le dijo **—vas algún lugar, guapo—** Phineas volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se llego una gran sorpresa, ya que la chica se le fue encima abrazando y el pelirrojo dijo **—tu, cuando fue que llegaste—** a lo que la chica dijo **—esta mañana, M me mando a investigar a unas personas—**

a lo que Phineas contesto **—le dije a M, que yo me encargaba de él, pero al parecer no me tiene confianza, bueno ya que estas aquí, tenemos una misión** **necesito que vayas elegante a una fiesta salimos, en 30 minutos—** ambos agentes entraron al hotel, 30 minutos después, Phineas fue el primero que salió del hotel, seguido de su compañera agente que usaba un vestido negro de noche, con un gran escote de espalda, Phineas miro a la chica y dijo **—siempre luciendo tan sensual, no es así—** a lo que la chica dijo.

**—sabes que odio usar este tipo de vestidos, pero tengo que lucir así, para que atraerlos de la manera más sensual que se pueda—** a lo que el pelirrojo dijo **—está bien es hora de irnos, Grace—** a lo que Grace dijo **—así es Phineas, por cierto tengo un regalo para ti—** la rubia le dio unas llaves al Phineas este las tomo y presiono un botón y de enfrente del hotel, apareció un Aston Martin DB9 que aparentemente era invisible, Phineas sonrió y dijo **—bien creo que trajiste mi auto, es hora de que este bebe, también entre en acción—** ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la fiesta de Thaddeus y Thor.

**Final del capítulo.**

y que tal les pareció las ideas de estos tres lectores y escritores de ante mano gracias chicos. Espero que a todos les haya gustado este capítulo. así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo y bueno. Que les pareció Grace. Esta chica nos va a sorprender mucho en futuros episodios y sobre todo. Algo que me gusto escribir es esta modalidad de Perry, sacando sus más bajos instintos todas estas ideas son gracias a estos escritos y lectores.

**Bueno ahora la correspondencia:**

**Feellikeaplat: Bueno comadre gracias por tu review, como siempre esa Isabella nunca dejara de pelear y si la deje de escribir, pero ya sabes el por qué y bueno no te preocupes a veces las ideas llegan de la nada a veces no, pero en fin así es esto, es una pena que no hayas podido celebrar tu aniversario de FanFiction, espero y pronto tengas computadora nueva y nos sigas deleitando con tus grandiosos fics. Saludos comadre.**

**Mariokinomoto88: amigo gracias por tus ideas en este episodio trate de tomarlos más en cuenta, pero en los próximos capítulos se parecerá a GTA espero, quede y bueno, casi los cachan pero esa Isabella tenía que llevarse a phineas, en fin compadre muchas gracias por tus ideas.**

**Bueno esos son todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, muy poco por cierto.**

**Y bueno antes de irme me gustaría recomendar algunos fics. De mis amigos y compañeros escritores.**

**UN MUNDODISTINTO de mi buen amigo AGENTE P un fic. Donde Perry está atrapado en un mundo lleno de zombis, donde tiene que ayudar al doctor d a buscar la cura, para este mal, así que pasen y lean esta historia recuerden dejen reviews.**

**TAN SOLO UNA PESADILLA, QUERIDO AMIGO un pequeño fic. De la escritora PERRIBLE, Sobre un sueño que tuvo Perry donde sus dueños, lo abandonaban por no confiarle su gran secreto así que pasen y lean recuerden dejen reviews.**

**ESTE EXTRAÑO MUNDO: ¿QUIEN MANDA MI CORAZON? Un fic de mi gran amiga VICTORYFLOWER es un crossover de Phineas y Ferb con My Little Pony, phineas ha caído en el reino de ecuestria, por culpa de Candace, ahora todos sus amigos harán lo posible por rescatarlo, pero phineas al parecer está encontrando el amor en ecuestria, pero aparte corre un gran peligro en en ese lugar, un fic. Interesante claro si les gusta también my Little Pony, pasen y lean y dejen review, este fic se encuentra en la sección de My Little Pony.**

**CARPE DIEM: LIVE LA VIDA del escritor RAVENMORE un fic. Basado en la ciudad de México, Isabella lleva una vida aburrida, con una gran soledad en su interior, pero llega un chico extranjero que le dará un gran cambio a su vida, pasen y lean y recuerden dejen reviews.**

**HAY QUE ROMPER LAS REGLAS DEL RAVEL un fic de la escritora MILEY FLYNN-GARCIA un fic. Basado en el futuro malo del comic caos en el tiempo de angelus19, Isabella recuerda quien es pero ahora tiene que buscar a Phineas, lo malo es que esta en un hospital psiquiátrico y harán lo posible para que recuerden quien es en realidad, si son amantes del phinbella, les recomiendo mucho este fic. Pasen y lean y recuerden dejen reviews.**

**AMOR SIN RECUERDOS un fic de mi gran amiga SAMBLUEI3U Ferb ha perdido la memoria y trata de recordar quién es con la ayuda de sus amigos, pero de igual forma se ha enamorado de Isabella, ahora phineas se dará cuenta que, Isabella siempre fue algo más que una amiga, un gran fic. Sin dudas en especial el ultimo capitulo, así que pasen y lean y recuerden dejen reviews.**

**P Y F ARMAGEDON del escritor ELAVENTURERONEPTORYBEEMO como su nombre lo dice, un meteoro se acerca a la tierra provocando el Armagedón, ahora phineas, Ferb y varios amigos de muchas series, trataran de detener este meteorito, un buen fic sin dudas con muchos toques de humor, se los recomiendo mucho, así que pasen y lean y recuerden dejen reviews.**

**Los fics. UN MUNDO DE SUEÑOS, DE FANTASIAS Y IN THE JUNGLE de mi amiga ANGEL-TAMI dos fic. Que son una maravilla, si tienen tiempo pasen y dejen review son unos buenos fic. Se los recomiendo mucho, pasen y lean y recuerden dejen reviews. **

**REVOLUTION Y TERRA FORMARS dos fics. De mi buen amigo GPHINBELLA93, basado en una seria de televisión y de un anime, que les dejara con las ganas de saber más, si les gusta acción y el gore, lean estos fics.**

**HUYE PHINEAS, HUYE un especial de halloween de mi comadre FEELLIKEAPLAT phineas e Isabella, han caído en el apocalipsis zombie, ahora buscan la forma de huir a través del aerodeslizador de Isabella, pero una terrible desgracia, solo uno saldrá vivo del lugar, pasen y lean y recuerden dejen reviews tanto en este fic. Como en todos sus fics. **

**EVIL PHINEAS de mi amiga phineas se ha vuelto un ser malvado, gracias al doctor d, esto traerá muchas consecuencias, como el dominio del mundo dimensiones e inclusive del universo entero, pasen a leer este fic. Y recuerden dejen reviews.**

**EL DIARIO DE UN AGENTE de mi gran amiga LES202 un gran fic. Donde phineas revela su identidad como agente secreto, ante sus hermanos al igual que lo hace con Perry, cuál será su reacción de estos tres, pasen y recuerden dejen reviews, a ver si es cierto que en esta semana subes un nuevo capítulo amiga.**

**solo les quiero decir igual que gracias por sus reviews en mis especiales que escribi ahora en halloween y dia de muertos gracias a cada uno de ellos.**

**Bueno eso es todo recuerden dejen reviews dando su opinión y bueno que les gustaría, no se si sea en el siguiente capítulo o después del siguiente capítulo, pero Phineas ha sido secuestrado y ahora hay que ir a recatarlo, como les gustaría que fuera este rescate, con Isabella Perry y Grace o con toda la pandilla junta, así que dejen sus review con sus opiniones y bueno nos vemos para la próxima, se despide como siempre su camarada y amigo. **

**Fhiserprice paz fuerza. **


End file.
